Ultraman, Final Light
by uruturamanzenith
Summary: After the defeat of the Aparoids, everything changed; Star Fox is disbanded, Krystal is all alone, and Lylat is once more under attack. Shodai arrives in the heart of battle, and finds himself outnumbered and overwhelmed. Can Fox come to his senses and reform the old team, or will Shodai be forced to watch Lylat be overrun by an enemy from his past?
1. Prologue, part 1

I do not own Ultraman nor Star Fox. Ultraman and related characters belong to Tsuburaya Pro. Star Fox and all related characters belong to Nintendo

Ultraman, Final Light

Prologue

The city was in shambles, the people infected with Aparoid cells getting treatment in overfilled hospitals, and the death toll was appallingly high. A heavy price to pay for the defeat of a deadly enemy. When word reached of the destruction of the Aparoid home world, the people throughout the Lylat system felt relief and joy course through them, but not without sadness in their hearts for the many dead. However, this also brought to light some new, even startling to some, evidence; while they were not alone in the universe, the Lylat system was not aware of a powerful species existing, until a being calling itself Shodai arrived back on Corneria with the legendary Star Fox team. The being had appeared once before during a crisis involving Oikonny reforming his late uncle's armada and try to take the system, but that ended in failure on the ape's part, no small thanks to Shodai and the Star Fox team. And now, learning that an entire race of beings like him exist, has made the people wonder. But one among the team, a blue-furred vixen and quite possibly the last of her kind, Krystal, knew without a shadow of a doubt that their intentions would never be against them, especially Shodai. After all, she first met him what seemed like a lifetime ago. After they got back to Corneria, Shodai, in his Lylan guise as Shin, stood next to Krystal on the hotel balcony. The Space Patrol man was ordered to assess the damage done to the system and report back any indication that the Aparoids had not been completely destroyed. They oversaw the damaged buildings and the wrecked streets under a sunset as both Lylat and Solar went to the other side of the planet. The sky was a brilliant gold, the clouds a light purple and lavender, which reminded Shin of the Aparoids a bit too much for his taste. "It's lovely," the vixen next to him said softly.

"Oh sure, if you like the sight of the decimation of an entire city," Shin replied. He heard a soft chuckle and a small fist lightly punch him in the arm as a playful reprimand.

"Not that, this." Krystal gestured to the sunset, and Shin smiled, both at the sight, and at Krystal. "It reminds me of…" She stopped herself from saying 'Cerinian', for fear of the pain it brings.

"Don't be afraid to say it," Shin replied softly. "If you never say it, you'll start to forget."

"Forgetting might not be such a bad idea," she mumbled.

"You shouldn't forget, _never _forget, where you came from. The pain will have healed and you never would have known it."

"I'm afraid…" Shin wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Don't be. I'm right here," Krystal looked up at the non-vulpine who smiled down at her. She returned the smile.

"It reminds me of…Cerinia…" The pain she was expecting to come rushing at her never came, except as a dull, small ache. She was expecting a flood, but all she got was a small wave that barely washed over her feet. Realizing that the pain had died away to almost nothing, she felt like smiling again, even having small tears in her eyes from joy. It still hurt, but it was a good hurt. Shin held her closer. "Whenever I tried to talk about it and the pain got too much, Fox told me to not talk about it, saying that he wouldn't want me to be in pain,"

"We all need to face what we fear the most. We can't hide from it, only face and accept it."

"What if it never goes away?"

"It's not supposed to. It becomes a part of who we are, and we must always face it if it ever turns up." Krystal looked up at Shin once more as he looked at the sunset, the smile gone from his face. "If we run from whatever we're afraid of…it will find us. And it could very well destroy us." Krystal rested her head on his shoulder, Shin noticed and looked down at the vixen, saw her nearly bury her face into his shoulder as he held her.

"I'm scared. I don't want to face it every day,"

"We all have to. But it gets easier over time. Trust me." Krystal closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into his shoulder. A second later, she heard a weird sound. It was like a buzzing noise and went on and off, on and off. She opened her eyes and found herself in her room. She sat up in the bed, her nude form hidden by the sheets and blanket. That was the third dream these last couple of weeks she had about Shin since he left her again. She collapsed back on the bed and slapped her hand on top of the alarm clock going off. She felt like breaking the damned thing, wishing she was back on a planet where she had a sunrise to tell her it was time to wake up. She got up and walked to her bathroom, hopped in the shower and turned on the hot water. The water streamed from the nozzle and cascaded down her blue body. She washed herself with a scented soap, rubbing vigorously as her mind drifted back to Shin. She remembered how he held her in the dream, how secure she felt and how she snuggled closer to him. But that wasn't all she wanted. She wanted him to look at her, and tell her his secrets. She wanted to look into those eyes and be lost in them. She wanted to…was her hand in between her legs? She looked down and slowly pulled her hand from her pelvic region. She thought she was washing that area, but the soap was in her other hand. Chasing it from her mind she let the water wash the soap from her body before turning it off and grabbing the towel from the rack next to the stall. Drying herself off and wrapping it around her body, she left the bathroom and went to the dresser in front of the bed, standing against the wall next to the door. She opened one drawer and got out a shirt and panties, and proceeded to dress herself while walking to the nightstand and opening a drawer beneath the lamp. Inside were two item. One was about ten inches in length, had a round end and a sharpened one on either side and looked to be made of gold. The other was significantly smaller, being only four inches in length and was diamond shaped. She pulled the smaller item from the drawer and held it in her hand, a memento from a dear friend. He promised to send letters to her every couple of weeks, and per usual he did not disappoint. When she held it in her hand, it was flashing steadily, like a pulse and it levitated from her palm and floated in front of her. An image appeared just above the device in the shape of a vulpine-like face. He had red facial fur and a white stripe going through the center of his head, a fox-like snout, pointed ears and piercing green eyes. Krystal smiled when she saw the image of Shin. _"Krystal, when you get this message, I just want you to know that I've now covered at least half of the galaxy now, and _still _nothing has happened. Ever since the fall of the Aparoids, it's like all the bad guys decided to take an extended vacation. Not that I blame them. All we found of them so far are dead drones all across space and in the inhabited systems. Also, almost all of the victims infected by the Aparoids are returning to normal. Makes me wish that I'd known that before…"_ he paused for a moment, and Krystal knew what he was going to say before he stopped; _'before I killed them', _she finished mentally. _"Anyway, sorry about the Great Fox and I wished I could have helped you with your situation, but you have _yet _to accept my offer of help," 'not that we need it, but it is a nice gesture' _she thought once more. _"Anyway I hope that you're doing well for yourself. I got your last message and it seems that you're doing fine, even if Fox seems a little distant," _he reminded her that she has to have a talk with Fox about their relationship later, _"and I hope that whatever it is that you're doing, that you find what it is that you're looking for." _Shin smiled before the image winked out, and Krystal placed the device back in the drawer before taking her staff out. She wonders if he sends her the letters while she's asleep, since she never gets one while she's awake, like he hopes the first thing she sees when she wakes up is that. The thought brought a smile to her face as she opened the closet to the left of her bed and pulled out her flight suit.

It has been a few months since the destruction of the Aparoid homeworld, and the Lylat system is starting to rebuild what it had lost, just like before. Corneria City, one of the places hit hardest, was just now almost done with rebuilding itself. The other places where the Aparoids had been had the soldiers and other personnel dispose of the many corpses of the Aparoid drones littering the planets. Most were gathered and shot towards Solar and Lylat, both stars incinerating the drones by the thousands. The system had returned to normal, such as it is, and with that came the regular activity of space pirates taking advantage of the few numbers and resources the CDF had and raiding near-helpless cargo ships in busy shipping lanes. Because of this, certain groups have prospered from this, almost being hired full time by a rather disgruntled military. However, there is one team that the military is always happy to have when they can get them; the legendary Star Fox team, renowned for cheating death, killing Andross twice and dealing the death blow to the Aparoid Queen herself, were celebrated heroes on Corneria, if not the Lylat system as a whole. Despite losing their famous ship in the final battle against the Aparoids, the military was kind enough to grace them with another ship. One that has undoubtedly seen better days. It was an overhauled, nearly derelict carrier ship that was decommissioned almost a decade ago. How the thing was still able to fly was beyond Slippy's technical know-how. He even called it a miracle that it didn't blow up in their faces when they started up the engines. Having been majorly upgraded, thanks to the fee they were paid by the military, they were able to fix many of the problems on the ship and give it some much needed weaponry and equipment. However, shortly thereafter, tragedy struck. General Pepper, leader of the Cornerian Army and Defense Force, had fallen ill and was bed-ridden. His health failing, he needed someone to take his place. Despite his own protests(and his better judgment) Peppy Hare opted to take the former general's place. Now with the rank of general himself, Peppy Hare led the CDF and CA in a nearly never-ending war against the constant piracy and raids happening to the supply ships carrying vital supplies and equipment to the outer worlds.

The carrier, christened the "Great Fox II", was in orbit around Macbeth after a job when they received another offer from the military. It was another supply convoy under attack by Venomian raiders, their guard fighters wiped out and the freighters were under attack. The ship was the only one close enough to the battle to do anything about it. The great ship heeded the call for help, after accepting the fee, of course. It warped in on the battle, and Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team, oversaw the fight with a weary sigh. "It never ends," he mutters to himself. Having sent the message to the rest of the team, he turned around and saw the remaining three members assembled in front of him. "We got another raid going on. You people know the drill, hit them fast and hard before they know they're dead."

"At the rate they're going, we might just get enough to sell this crap-heap of a ship and get a real one," Falco said, looking around the command room. He was wearing his old tan flight jacket and pants with a red scarf and shades on top of his blue-feathered head. Despite the large fee they collected, most of it went towards the engine repair and maintenance, as well as nearly replacing every other onboard system that was fried or obsolete, and negated the repair of the command room as wires were strewn all over the place and most of the panels were dim and unlit. "We just might make our fortune with this,"

"Yeah, hopefully," Slippy chimed in, the squat amphibian dressed in his yellow mechanic's suit holding a wrench since he was busy repairing and maintaining thermal shielding of the core, for what must have been the thousandth time. "Or at least upgrade some of the equipment on this ship. Be a real shame if we all just died right here and now if the shields gave out and the bay doors were to open at the same time and we got sucked out into space." Krystal was dressed in her blue flight suit, hiding a slight smile behind her hand. Fox smirked and shook his head slowly.

"We all feel your pain, little buddy," Fox replied. "And hopefully, with this fee that we got coming once we get this mission over with, we'll be able to do just that, and maybe get a real vacation." The sound of that made everyone feel a little better, especially Krystal. The thought of having some quality time with Fox made her think that they were going to get over some of the issues they had in the past. "Well, those raider's aren't gonna blow themselves up,"

"Unlike us," Falco muttered but Fox ignored it.

"So let's rock and roll!" The team ran out of the command room and into the hangar. It was more than twice the size of the old Great Fox, able to hold four times as many fighters as the old Dreadnaught-class was, and the four customized ships made the hangar seem cavernous and empty in comparison. The fighters were drastically different from when they looked during the Aparoid Invasion since the fee went to the customization of the arwings. Fox's fighter went back to the old arwing design, but looked more streamlined, calling it the Arwing II. Slippy's arwing, the Bullfrog, was more bulkier and carried more bombs and heavier shields. Falco jumped into his sky Claw, which looked a lot like Fox's arwing but the wings were inverted, giving it better speed and maneuverability with claw-like protrusions at the tips of the wings. And finally was Krystal's arwing, undoubtedly the most radically different of them all. It was in the shape of a bird, with the cockpit being the bird's head itself. She called it the Cloud Runner, after the Saurian tribe on Sauria. All four fighters started their engines, and all four flew out from the Great Fox II.

In another part of the galaxy, thousands of light years away, another battle was taking place. Beams of light danced amongst each other in a brilliant display of power and color. A single form, anthropoid in shape and being roughly forty meters in height, fired upon an alien armada with unrelenting fury. Her destroyed every ship without remorse and evaded the volleys of return fire they sent back at him. This armada was the remnants of a dying race, ravaged by the Aparoids and sought a new planet as their home, by wiping out a race they deemed as inferior because they had yet to discover space travel. The inhabitants tried to negotiate, but the invaders would not listen, deeming that they should be sacrificed so they could live. Shodai, the famous Space Patrol man who fought the Aparoids on their home planet and faced the Queen herself, answered the call for help and dealt deathblow after deathblow to the invaders. Soon, the armada was decimated and the planet was saved once more. The gigantic red and silver being looked back, and received their message of thanks. Shodai nodded in acknowledgement and flew back towards his patrol sector. This was the first SOS he had received since the downfall of the Aparoids. Apparently everyone in the galaxy was busy with their own troubles to deal with anyone else, he thought. He just received another message, this one making him stop in his flight in shock; they just found another one. He homed in on the signal, and sure enough he found the body of the dead Space Patrol man floating in space. His body was completely drained of energy, and he didn't show signs of Aparoid infection. His Color Timer was dead and his eyes were dull. The energy was completely drained from his body. This was the third one found this month, and they were finding them all over the cosmos, like something were sucking them dry like a parasite. But the thing that bothered him the most was that some of them had been dead since _prior _to the Aparoid breakout. He _knew _it was linked to the cases that started just a year before when he tracked Baltan III to Lylat. Back then it was only three Ultras dead. Now they found at least twelve of them, not including the ones he found after the Invasion. He reported the condition back to his superiors, and awaited for Sebun and Ace to arrive. His old friend, a Scarlet Ultra with boxy eyes and mostly red body, was accompanied by Ace, a fellow Silver like Shodai, except for the slightly different 'mouth' and the larger fin on his head and different red patterns on his body. When they saw the body, Sebun remained stoic, but Ace was taken aback slightly before regaining his composure. He looked at Shodai _"Nii-san, what did this?"_Ace asked.

"_I don't know, Ace. And It's starting to bother me."_

"_Whatever is behind this, it's getting bolder. This kill is recent; made just a few days ago, judging by how long he's been without power, and so close to the last one found," _Sebun added, looking at the corpse.

"_But how can we find something that sucks the life out of Ultras? It kills them before they can get a warning signal out," _Ace countered, looking at the corpse.

"_One way or the other, we need to find the culprit. We're few in number as it is, we don't need something that preys on us to make it any worse. You two report this back to M78. I'm going to patrol further and see if I can't find what did this."_

"_Be careful, Shodai. We don't know what we're dealing with and we'd hate to lose you to it." _Sebun replied with a nod. Shodai returned it and became a bright red light and streaked off into the cosmos. Not far away, just behind the natural satellite of a small world, something or someone lurked behind the shadows. It feels uneasy seeing the three Ultras together, but the other leaving had lessened its fears somewhat, but not by much. It had just eaten its fill and didn't need to kill again, and it preferred to not tangle with the other two if it didn't have to. The only thing burning in its mind right now was one single feeling; vengeance.

It went like clockwork. The raiders all but scattered before them when they saw the four fighters. However, they found their courage and went in to attack them. The Star Fox team met them head on. Krystal and Falco, the most maneuverable of the group, flew circles around the Venomian ships and weaved in and out between them as they took pot shots at them. Fox, on the other hand, took advantage of the cat and mouse game they were playing and shot down the ships as he took them unawares. Slippy had a more bolder plan, attack and disable/destroy the raider's mothership. It wasn't far away, just at the edge of the battle so as to keep out of line and fire and make a quick pickup if need be. She hardly had any weapons, just some laser batteries to drive off curious or cowardly ships. Slippy evaded them with ease, dropping bombs on the unshielded hull and watching the explosions bloom like flowers of flames. The ship was wiped out and the amphibian wore a satisfied smile on his face as he turned back to the fight. One raider pursued Krystal, who teased and goaded him on when she dropped thrusters then sped up when the fighter got close. She enjoyed it, like teasing a man out of the cockpit only to shoot them down. Her one regret was that it wasn't a certain feline who hounded after her after the Aparoid Invasion. _"Krystal, this is Fox. Stop playing with that guy and take him down before he kills you!" _Krystal rolled her eyes at Fox's statement. She could kill him anytime she wanted, but enjoyed the frustration she felt from him. It put a smile on her face when she felt the pilot throw a fit when he missed. However, she was caught unawares when another fighter arrived and took his shots at her. Her shields were gone and the ship trembled. Another volley broke her wing off and she was sent into a spin. She controlled the ship and righted it back up. Now both of them were on her tail as she dodged and juked desperately. She barrel-rolled and deflected the laser bolts, but she knew it would be a matter of time before they got lucky. The Sky Claw came in from behind and vaped both of them, turning them into so much flaming debris. Falco's voice crackled over her headset.

"_You alright, Krys?" _Falco asked.

"Yes. Thanks, Falco."

"_Anytime, baby doll."_ Falco replied with a smirk and waggled his fighter next to Krystal. The vixen smiled at her friendly rival. She'd have to get him back at his calling her 'baby doll'. Perhaps in the simulator, or maybe a race? She had all the time in the world. When the fighters had landed in the bay, Krystal jumped out of the cockpit and walked towards Falco, saying thanks again when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned and saw Fox's displeased face.

"I told you to take care of him before he tried to gun you down. Isn't that what I just said?" he asked sternly. Krystal felt her face freeze with shock at this while Falco stepped in.

"Fox, it wasn't the guy chasing her, it was another one!" he argued. "I thought they were all gone except for the one she was playing with. If it's anyone's fault it's mine."

"Stay out of this, Falco!" Fox ordered, turning back to Krystal after letting her go. "Well, Krystal?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied simply.

"I want you in my quarters, immediately." He turned on his heel and walked out of the hangar bay. Krystal looked worried, but felt a feathery hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Krystal. He was just a little worried about you, that's all. He'll just give you a tongue lashing and that'll be that."

"It's not just that. He's been so…distant lately. He doesn't talk about it, he doesn't talk to me, he just issues orders and acts like there's nothing wrong."

"Yeah. Things have been rough, what with Peppy gone and General Pepper not feeling so hot. These guys have been in Fox's life since forever. Plus, he always turned to Peppy for advice, and without him around, he probably feels lost for the first time since his dad got…you know."

"Yes. I just wish I could help him."

"I'm sure you will. Anyway, wouldn't wanna keep the boss man waiting, and let me know how the "tongue-lashing" goes," he said with a smirk. Krystal was puzzled, then when he brought up a mental image and Krystal saw it, her cheeks were flushed red.

"You pervert!" she nearly yelled and beat her fists against him as he laughed out loud.

"Admit it, Krystal! You _know _that's what went through your mind when I said that!"

"I'm not anything like you, you deviant turkey!" she replied. Falco still brought up images, and Krystal saw them, fueling her rage, but she felt a smile of her own play out, knowing that it was all in fun. When she stopped and walked away, she looked over her shoulder. "I'll get you for that yet, Falco. That, and for the baby doll!" She wore a predatory grin as she spoke. Falco chuckled and went back to his fighter.

"Do you enjoy tempting death? You have a death wish or something?" Fox asked as he stood behind his desk. Krystal had her face emotionless as he spoke, since when Fox was businesslike, that's how he liked it and she felt like she had to humor him.

"No, sir." Krystal replied simply.

"Then why do you do it?" he asked. "Why do you throw yourself into situations like that?!" he demanded harshly. Krystal was taken aback at this and tried to come up with a reply as she felt his mind. He was different now, he lacked most of the caring and kindness he had before, replaced it with something else, something harder and less warm. "I won't have anyone on my team hot-dogging like that. It could get someone killed!"

"Then why do you allow Falco to do it?" she asked. Fox was stuck as he tried to come up with a reply.

"Falco knows what he's doing," he replied.

"And so do I." she added.

"No, you don't, otherwise you would have seen that guy coming! You can read minds, can't you? Couldn't you have used them to see someone coming at you?" he asked harshly. Krystal was stock still, trying to feel him out, but all she felt was this hard and cold wall, like metal, around his mind. Either he was shielding himself from her, or this was what he was like now. "Well?!" he demanded again.

"Yes," she replied simply, "sir".

"You've been reckless with yourself and your ship, and you've put your other teammates in danger more than once. You've become an unstable element in this team. I can't have anyone like that on active duty." Did he just judge her?

"What are you going to do sir? Ground me?" she asked.

"I'm dismissing you." he replied. That struck Krystal like a hammer to the head. Her arms felt limp and her jaw slack.

"What?" she asked dumbly.

"From the team. I can't have you endanger yourself or anyone else. It's my responsibility for the wellbeing of everyone on this team."

"Forget responsibility, can you hear yourself right now?!" she asked. "You're kicking me off the team? Where am I supposed to go?!" she asked, raising her voice. "I have no where, _no where_, else to go!"

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to get cocky." Fox replied, sitting down in his chair as Krystal stood over his desk.

"Have you completely lost your mind?!" she shouted. "If I recall correctly, I saved _you _more than just a few times from some bad mistakes you made!" Fox slammed his hands on his desk and shot back up.

"That's enough out of you!" His voice turned hard, the same as his mind. "I don't want to do this, but you left me no choice." Fox turned his back on her, and Krystal felt her eyes burn as tears well up. She sniffled and reached for her breast. Fox heard her slam her hand down on his desk and walk out of the office. He looked down, and saw the badge he had given her more than two years ago, and felt his heart grow heavy with regret. He wondered if this was the right thing to do? At least, in this way, she would be safe.

She started sobbing before she reached her room, and the streams ran down as she threw everything into a large bag and closed it tightly. She sniffled as she looked around. It wasn't like her old room on board the old Great Fox, but she thought with some sprucing up it could be again. With that thought, she closed the door behind her. She almost ran into Falco, who saw the tears on her face but passed without a word. "Hey Krys, what happened?" Falco asked. Krystal didn't turn or even acknowledge him. He put a hand on her shoulder and she whirled to brush it off and he could see her sobbing openly. He was shocked by this, seeing Krystal crying. He never thought she was able to. As he held her as she struggled against his grip, he felt his jaw go slack. "Wha-what's…" Krystal broke away and nearly ran down the corridor, the bag bouncing against her back as she did so while Falco ran towards Fox's office. In the hangar, Krystal jumped into her fighter and started up the engines, rocketing out of the hangar as she gripped the throttle as tight as she could. Her mind was racing at this point, all her dreams of being with Fox shattered like glass as she guided her ship to the one place she felt she could go.

"What the hell did you do, Fox?! Krystal was sobbing her eyes out when she almost ran into me!" Fox was busy filling out something on his PAD about Krystal's account before looking up at Falco.

"Nothing, just a disciplinary issue."

"Disciplinary issue?! She looked like you reached into her chest and pulled her heart out just before you stomped it to death as she watched!" Fox remained stoic. "What the hell happened to you, man? Before you really used to care about Krystal. Hell, I half expected you to pop the question to her before you became…whatever it is that you are now."

"Times have changed. She should have known that."

"Is this because of Peppy? Because he's not here to play as your conscience so now you feel like you can do whatever the hell you feel like?" Fox furrowed his brow in response. "I mean, does she even know that you love her? Or is that gone with him as well?" Fox stood up and faced the avian, his eyes narrowed.

"Where do you get off…"

"When my best friend and team leader starts to make stupid decisions that affect the people around him."

"What I did I did for the _best _interests for the team. She was a liability with the way she was acting."

"Bullshit!" Falco replied. "You just can't accept the fact that you're in love with her! You've cracked down on me harder than you _ever_ did her, even today, you just saw an opportunity!" Fox lashed out with his fist and struck Falco across the face. The avian stumbled back. Fox looked enraged, then as the moment dawned on him he looked shocked, staring at his own fist as it hung in midair after he threw it before bringing it back. He looked at Falco, his face one of surprise and even apologetic.

"Falco, I…"

"Save it, Fox. I understand perfectly." Falco reached for his badge and dropped it on Fox's desk. "For the good of the team. I do hope it's for the best." He turned and walked away. Fox slumped in his chair and held the badges in his hands, and feeling very suddenly alone.

She touched down in the clearing, amid the jungles and forests of Sauria, hoping to clear her mind but the memories that this place held kept rushing back to her, no matter how hard she tried to chase them away. She jumped out and ran towards the temple, tripped over a rock and fell with a cry as she sprained her ankle. She was still crying as she held it in her hands, rolling on the ground and sobbing. Krystal, the last of the Cerinians, was feeling very alone.

Shodai was flying from planet to planet, system to system, trying to find some clue to the identity of the thing that's been killing his fellow Space Patrol members. He scanned each and every planet, moon, asteroid and debris field her came across, but each one came up negative. Out in the open without any clear idea of what he was up against, he felt more vulnerable than in most times in his life. There was only one place left to search, but it would take some time until he got there, but it was the only logical place. As he sped on, the feeling of dread closed in, and he was feeling very alone.


	2. Prologue, part 2

I do not own Ultraman nor Star Fox. Ultraman and all related characters belong to Tsuburaya Pro. Star Fox and all related characters belong to Nintendo

Ultraman, Final Light

Prologue, pt.1

She didn't know how long she had been here, and the alcohol didn't help much, either. Her table already had two almost empty bottle on it with a shot glass in her hand. Her eyes were bloodshot from the tears she had shed that they felt like sand dunes right now. She downed the liquor in the glass and poured herself another. A she-wolf came by her table and saw the two bottles. "Man troubles?" she asked. The vixen looked up at the she-wolf and let our a scoff of derision. "I figured that." she replied, sitting down. "Wanna talk, honey?" she asked.

"I don't feel like talking," she muttered.

"Come on, you can tell me," the she-wolf replied, wearing a smile. The vixen looked at the lupine girl who looked barely older than her and had brown fur and hair that was shoulder length. She wore a tank-top that showed off her slightly round belly and shorts.

"The man I had feelings for, who I also worked with, just dumped me."

"I kinda figured that," she replied.

"And what's more, he knew I had no where else to go. No friends, family to turn to. No one to take me in like this…" She laughed and downed the drink in the shot glass. "I have no one!" The vixen slammed the glass down on the table and was about to pour another when the she-wolf stopped her. She looked up and saw the same smile on her muzzle.

"Honey, you need to forget about him." She took her hand off of hers and still smiled. "He's just a thing of the past. How long has it been since you've seen him?"

"Almost three weeks," the vixen muttered.

"How long has it been since…you know…" the she-wolf had a knowing smile as she said this.

"We never did that," she replied. The lupine looked surprised.

"Really? How long have you been together?" The vixen shook her head.

"Too long. I really, really thought I would end up with him, but…"

"He just wasn't the one for you." she replied. "Honey, I know all about that. And, I think I can…help you with your pain."

"How?" she asked. The lupine girl went in and kissed her on the lips. The vixen was taken aback by this, and was dumbfounded as the she-wolf closed her eyes and kissed her. She pulled away, the smile on her lips as she took her hand. The vixen retuned the hold with a squeeze that made the she-wolf smile. _'What the hell' _she thought.

"Want me to help still?" she asked. The vixen nodded and the lupine girl took her by the hand and led her past the entrance where Krystal walked in and saw the pair walking away, hand in hand. She raised and eyebrow at the two and found herself a seat at the bar. She ordered her usual, straight vodka and shot glass, and poured herself a drink. She saw all the other people round her, and with her mental abilities feeling their drunkenness, wondered if she'll end up like them. Krystal downed the shot, shuddered, and poured herself another. She had a low tolerance, but with the help of the generous severance package Fox had given her, she may learn to like this as much as they do.

He finally entered the system, the one that was closest to the attacks that had any life on it at all. He just hoped that, whatever it was, hasn't reached here yet. He entered the atmosphere of the fourth planet and landed just outside the city. He assumed his Lylan guise, and Shin walked into Corneria City.

She didn't know how long she had been here, but the alcohol wasn't helping much. Not as much as she had hoped. Krystal felt the buzz dull her mind and her senses, including her sixth sense but she didn't care. Why would she? No one else cared about her. She downed her fourth…or was it her fifth? She didn't care, she downed it anyway. Through her hazed senses, she felt someone walking up behind her. She turned and saw Fox standing in front of her. Was she this drunk already that she was starting to see things? "Krystal?" Fox asked. No, this was real.

"Fox?" she asked, reaching out to feel the face. It was real. She smiled a bit, then pulled her hand back and swung at him, slapping his face. "BASTARD!" she shouted, throwing her drink in his face. The vulpine sputtered as Krystal got up to leave.

"Krystal, wait!" Fox rushed after her out of the bar. He grabbed her shoulders as she fought against him.

"Let me go, let me go!"

"Krystal it's me, Shin!" Krystal stopped and looked up. She saw Fox's face, then shook her head, and despite the similarities, she did see it. She saw Shin's face.

"Shin?" she asked, her voice in a disbelieving whisper. Shin smiled and nodded as Krystal's hand went to touch the cheek she slapped. Her lip quivered and her eyes felt watery again as she collapsed against his chest and sobbed loudly. Shin was confused, following only what he felt was a familiar presence that lead him to this establishment and found Krystal drinking herself to death and hitting him, her thinking he was Fox. He just held her as she sobbed and held him tightly, her arms going around his body. He saw the people staring at him and turned towards the bar. He pulled away and looked down at Krystal, the front of his shirt under the yellow jacket stained with her tears.

"Let's go in, okay?" he asked with a smile. Krystal was still crying and sniffed, wiping her face and nodded with a smile. Shin caught sight of two feminine forms holding and kissing each other in the alley beside the bar, but paid no attention to it.

Krystal gulped her water when she stopped crying, asking for another and some vodka. "What happened to you?" Shin asked. "How did you…get like this?" Krystal looked up and saw the look on his face and eyes. The look of bewilderment, and what seemed like hurt as well. She felt that he was feeling her heartache, and knew he couldn't hide anything from him.

"Fox…kicked me off the team."

"What?!" Shin almost shot up from his seat when she told him this. "What for?" he asked. Krystal shook her head ruefully.

"I don't know. He's changed, Fox. Ever since Peppy left and became a general, he just got worse and worse. He stopped being warm and caring and just…" she didn't finish, and when the two glasses arrived, she took the vodka first and asked for the bottle. Shin sat back down in his seat, processing the information. He knew that, from the letters he got from Krystal that Fox was getting more distant since Peppy left, but this…this was a shock. "He said he didn't need any "unstable element" in the team," the bottle arrived and she poured herself another. "Me, unstable," she downed the alcohol. "Can you believe that?" She raised the bottle, about to pour more when Shin placed his hand on hers.

"I think you've had enough," he said, setting the bottle down before Krystal yanked it back from him.

"How do you know?!" she asked. "How do you know if I'd had enough? I just barely started!" She took a swig. "I just lost _everything _again, I think I'm entitled to get drunk every now and then!" Eyes were on them now as Krystal made a scene and Shin tried to quiet her down, taking the bottle from her as he fought her grip and held it out of her reach.

"That's enough!" he said sternly. Krystal saw the look, a mix of frown and sadness. "You've had enough!" He set the bottle on the floor next to his chair and Krystal felt her head fall to her hands and she started to sob again.

"It's all right, *sob*, I don't care," she whimpered. "No one cares…I'm all alone…" She felt a hand on one of hers and place it gently on the table. She looked up at Shin's face from her other hand, and saw the look had changed. He looked hurt at the sight he saw, and the gentle squeeze he gave confirmed it.

"I care…I'm here…" he replied. Krystal peered into his eyes and felt something well up from her heart. She lunged forward and embraced Shin from across the table, knocking over the shot glass and glass of water, shattering them on the floor. Now all eyes were on them as Krystal embraced Shin, still sobbing. Shin looked around, gave a nervous chuckle and went around the table to help Krystal out of her seat. "Let's go, okay."

"Okay," Krystal whispered, calming down. When they left, Shin heard something like a cry and a moan from the side of the building. He rushed to see what it was, and what he saw almost made his jaw drop; a vixen girl had her back to the wall of the bar, her pants and panties down to her ankles as her legs were draped over the shoulders of a she-wolf. The she-wolf had her snout in between her legs and Shin could hear her licking and slurping. The vixen had her hands on the wall as her mouth hung open and she gasped and cried.

"Oh yeah…oh yeah…right there, right there…" she moaned. The she-wolf had her eyes closed as she grasped her bare thighs in a solid yet tender grip, the knees draped over her shoulders and the vixen grabbed her head in one had as she sat on them, her sex getting teased. Shin felt his mouth drop in shock and his eye twitch as he saw this, while Krystal giggled at the sight, her muzzle behind her hand. The vixen's body tensed and she climaxed with a cry, her pelvis thrusting against the she-wolf's muzzle. The she-wolf pulled away, her muzzle dripping wet and set the vixen down and got out from under her legs, pulling her panties and pants over her wet sex as she helped the vixen up on her rubbery legs.

"Feeling better?" she asked. The vixen kissed her deeply, holding her tightly and closing her eyes. She pulled away, her face blushing. "My place or yours?" the lupine asked.

"Mine. It's a hotel," she whimpered. Krystal continued to giggle as the pair walked in front of the two as the vixen kissed the she-wolf's neck and the lupine looked at them and winked with a smile. Krystal giggled again at that, and Shin looked at her in confusion.

"They look like a cute couple," she replied with a tipsy tone. Shin shook his head gently and looked down at Krystal.

"Where are you staying?" he asked.

"At the hotel," she replied. Her face was a little red from the alcohol and she probably wasn't thinking straight. "I know where it is,"

"Let me get you there," he said taking her by the arm gently until she pulled away.

"I can…get there myself. Thank you," she replied, taking a wobbly step forward.

"Are you sure?" Shin asked.

"I'm sure," Krystal turned to face Shin. "Thank you, so very much."

"What for?" he asked. Krystal smiled up at him.

"For being here for me," she ended it with a hug and went down the same cross walk and sidewalk was the two women. Shin debated whether or not to follow her. She was drunk, but he could feel that she knew where she was going. But then, alcohol always did cloud the mind and give one a sense of false self-confidence. He shadowed her, but made sure to stay out of her range. She stumbled ever several steps, but not too terribly. It was when they passed the alley that he got nervous, and his fears were realized when he saw a couple of bodies leave the shadows. There were three of them, and they surrounded Krystal in a circle, laughing like hyenas. In fact, one of them _was _a hyena. Another was a wolf with half an ear missing, and another was a tabby cat with orange fur. They all wore black leather jackets and denim pants, the backs of the jackets having the symbol of a wolf's head in a blaze. _'Uh oh,' _Shin thought. Krystal looked from one thug to another, looking surprised.

"Well, well. What have we here, boys?" the wolf asked.

"A fine piece of ass, if you ask me," the hyena replied, his voice high and reedy, especially when he cackled.

"Yeah, and I bet it's just her time of the season as well," the tabby added. Krystal looked down, her mind working furiously. She was drunk, that much she knew, but she also knew that, even drunk, she could handle a couple of punks like them. She looked up and faced the cat, a smile on her face as she ran a hand up her leg. She was wearing shorts that stopped at her thigh and a tank top that showed off her curves, her native sandals barely covering her feet.

"Why don't you come and find out?" she asked. The thugs whooped and laughed, and the tabby cat rushed at her, arms out to grab. Krystal spun her sandaled foot and struck the tabby cat in the face, knocking him into the road where a vehicle almost hit him if it hadn't stopped almost right where he landed. The driver yelled curses and drove around the thug. Both thugs were laughing heartily at this while the cat stumbled to his feet, his mirth gone, replaced by a cold rage. Shin was watching from behind a building and felt a smile creep across his muzzle. The cat snarled and pulled a switchblade from his pocket and brandished it. Krystal cursed herself fro not bringing her staff, but knew she didn't need it. Not for them. "Nice knife," she says sweetly. "Is it the same size as the one in your pants?" she asked with a smile. The other thugs laughed as hard as before and the cat let out a snarl and charged forward. Krystal tripped him and he almost went flying back into the alley. She turned and started walking past the wolf, but he stood in her way. She tried to pass, but he blocked her, wearing a wicked smile. Se let out a sigh and grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him in the crotch. He fell, grabbing his nether regions as the hyena charged at her, but Krystal spun around and kicked him in the face, like she did with the tabby cat. Said cat now picked himself up and ran at Krystal while she was distracted and struck her behind the head. There were few people out as the suns were setting, and those that saw turned a blind eyes, not wanting to get in the middle of things. Krystal stumbled forward before the tabby cat grabbed her and dragged her into the alley, followed by the wolf and hyena. Shin felt a thrill of dread go up his spine and move towards the alley. The tabby threw her into some garbage bags and leapt onto her as she tried to push him off, but the cat hit her with a backhand, stunning her. She felt his hands on her chest and raise her shirt up, her bare breasts shown before him as he smiled in glee.

"She ain't got no bra on!" he hollered at his friends. They whooped and laughed again.

"I bet she ain't got nothin' underneath her slut-shorts, either!" the hyena added. The cat turned to face her.

"And I get first dibs!" He wore an evil smile as he felt her up, pinching her nipples. Krystal took advantage of his distraction and stuck him in the face with her fist. It landed right in his eye and he fell back with a yowl of pain. She tried to rise but she felt hands grab her, haul her up as her shirt fell and slammed her against the wall, stunning her momentarily. Both wolf and hyena growled and snarled while wearing evil grins, the cat getting back up, his left eye nearly swollen shut. "That's it!" he yelled, getting his knife in his hand again. "I'm gonna cut her!" He marched towards her but he was stopped by the wolf.

"Calm down, we just need to break her, that's all," he dragged his tongue up her neck and Krystal tried to kick him away as she groaned in revulsion. The wolf laughed and grabbed her legs, feeling them up to her thigh and towards her pelvic region. She was about to scream when she saw something behind them that made them stop.

"Drop the girl. NOW!" All three thugs turned and saw Shin standing there, his hands clenched into fists and his face wearing a glare that stared emerald knives into them. The wolf was unimpressed and backed away.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Shin!" Krystal called.

"Shin, huh? You got a death-whish, Shin?" the wolf asked. Shin only smirked.

"You obviously do," he replied.

"Your little girlfriend is busy with some new friends," he looked back and saw the hyena feeling her breasts and Krystal struggling against him and the tabby cat. "Why don't you go find yourself another?"

"Here's a better idea," Shin countered, getting into a combat stance. "Why don't you lay down and die?" He had a wicked grin as he spoke. The wolf matched his look and lunged with a snarl. Shin rolled onto his back and propelled the thug into the street with his foot, where he hit a car in the windshield and almost shattered it as the car screeched to a halt and he slid off of the hood, already unconscious or dead. The hyena and cat thugs looked on, shocked at what they saw while Krystal was just as surprised, but felt a smile creep on her face when he turned to face them, a predatory grin on his face as he made a 'come hither' gesture with his hand. With a snarl, the cat lunged forward, knife in hand and thrusting. Shin grabbed him by the wrists and sent a palm to his lower jaw, making the thug back-step. He then grabbed the thug by the neck and threw him over his shoulder before turning to the hyena, who was holding his own knife with the intent to stab. Shin blocked the blow and sent an elbow into his ribs, hearing a cracking sound as the hyena yelled in pain before grabbing his wrists and planting his hand on his gut and hoisting him over his shoulders and throwing him onto the tabby cat as he was getting onto his feet. Both were stunned and tried to get up, but both didn't want to. But the tabby cat got up from under the writhing hyena as he held his broken ribs and lunged at Shin. Shin sent an uppercut to his face and a spin kick to finish the job, and when the cat landed on the ground, he finished with an ax kick to his spine. Shin dusted his hands off and turned to Krystal, holding his hand out to her as she was slumped to the ground. "Are you alright?" he asked with a kind smile. Krystal smiled as well and took the hand into her own. As he helped her up, she embraced him once more, and did something he didn't expect; she kissed him on the lips. She held his face and kissed deeply, her eyes closed as she took in the moment. Shin felt her tongue probing his mouth and feeling his own tongue before embracing her and letting her feel him out before she pulled away and looked up into his green eyes with her piercing emeralds, a soft smile on her face as her eyes were half-closed, trance-like.

"I'm just fine, now." she replied softly and sweetly. Shin blushed at that and pulled away gently, despite her protests.

"We-we should get you to…your place," he stammered. Krystal nuzzled against his neck as he took her arm in his hand, and those watching what transpired thought that either she was the luckiest girl in the world, or what gym the man worked out at.

It didn't take long to find the hotel she was staying at, since it was the nicest looking on the street, and Krystal was starting to sober up, but slowly. The desk clerk told her what room she was in and Shin thanked him. He went up a flight of stairs and into a corridor. They both heard familiar moans and paused in front of the door they were coming from. Curious, they both felt with their minds, and Shin let out a groan while Krystal giggled again; the vixen and she-wolf from earlier were getting better acquainted with eachother, grinding against each other's bare bodies as the vixen lied on her back and had her legs draped over the she-wolf's bare thighs, their wet sexes grinding against one another as the vixen moaned and cried out loud, urging her partner to continue. Shin got out first, followed by Krystal as she continued to giggle behind her hand. "They're so cute together, and they give me an idea," Krystal took Shin by the hand and led him to her room just as the vixen let out a satisfied groan as she reached her third climax in bed. She stopped in front of the door and kissed Shin once more. She pulled out her card-key and swiped it down the electronic lock on the door, the wooden door opening as the lock released. Krystal pulled away, but was curious as to why Shin wouldn't follow. "Are you coming?" she asked, holding the door open.

"I'm sure if I should," he replied with a nervous grin.

"I don't want to be alone, tonight," Krystal replied, wearing a saddened face. Shin sighed and followed her in. Krystal shut the door behind her and it locked. Shin got a look around. It was a large bedroom with a single bed king-sized bed and a view screen in front of it on the dresser. There was an opening that led to the kitchen in the back to his left, just behind the sliding glass door, and bathroom door to his right. He felt soft arms drape around his shoulders as Krystal kissed his neck and nuzzled against him. Shin turned and Krystal hugged her body against hers, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing him onto the bed as he tried to get away, crawling to the head of the bed with her on top. Krystal followed and kissed him deeply when he stopped. He pushed her off gently and Krystal looked down, puzzled. "What's wrong?" she asked

"You're drunk," he replied.

"And vulnerable," she added, kissing him once more before Shin pushed her away.

"This isn't right. I…I shouldn't do this."

"Why?" she demanded, sitting up and wearing a disapproving look.

"It wouldn't be right,"

"Because you're an alien and I'm not?" she asked.

"Because you're not yourself right now!" he argue, sitting up. "I don't want to get into something that will hurt us both."

"I don't care!" Krystal nearly shouted, the tears threatening to pour again. "Fox left me all alone and all I have is _you _left!" she was sobbing before the tears came. "Please…please don't leave me all alone…" Krystal dropped her head onto his chest, holding onto him like a child onto her parent and cried again. Shin sighed and held her.

"I'm not gonna leave you," he replied. "But I am sorry for this," Krystal looked up, perplexed, then Shin placed his hand on her head and her world blurred and she moaned and fell onto him, already asleep. Shin got out from under her, kissing her gently. "I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." he whispered into her ear. Krystal let out a soft moan and snuggled against her pillow as Shin sat into the chair next to the bed, looking at her softly before looking up at the ceiling. At least, whatever it was that was killing Ultras hasn't reached here yet, but what will he do from here? He closed his eyes as he tried to think, sleep slowly coming over him.

As they both lied in bed, the vixen held the she-wolf as she lied on her side, just above the vixen. The vixen kissed the she-wolf gently on the neck and upper chest, her legs entwining with her partner's as the lupine girl held her. "I never got your name," the vixen whispered.

"Tamara. Tamara O'Donnell," the she-wolf replied softly, smiling and sighing in content as the vixen kissed her.

"Don't ever leave me, Tamara," the vixen replied, still kissing her before lying back on the bed and looking up at her with wanting eyes as Tamara smiled down at her. She leaned close and whispered.

"For as long you need me, honey," she replied, and sealed the promise with a kiss.


	3. Prologue, part 3

Prologue, part 3

Evening settled on the Cerinian city, the stars and twin moons coming out in full light. Inside the home of Krystal's family, the party guests had left. The only one that remained was Rena. Both she and Krystal were still catching up. Steven, on the other hand, had his hands full with her parents. Seeing him as a potential boyfriend for their daughter, Randorn decided to size him up, before allowing him to see her further. Sapphira found him to be charming enough, but Randorn was more stubborn than his wife, and the Ultra/vulpine was a little uncomfortable under his gaze as they sat in the den. It was spacious, with a large fireplace and a painting above the mantle place. Both of them were in large chairs, lined with a red, velvety cloth in front of the crackling fire. Steven shifted in his seat under Randorn's hard gaze, the other vulpine had the armrests in an iron grip. Sapphira came from a hallway behind Randorn, carrying a tray with three cups and a pitcher, each made of a red clay, and having intricate patterns on them. Setting the tray on the small table in between the two men, Sapphira set a cup in front of both her husband and poured from the pitcher into the cups a red liquid. Steven said his thanks to Sapphira, while she smiled in acknowledgement. Randorn never took his gaze off of Steven. Sapphira poured herself some of the wine, and reclined onto the sofa directly in front of the fireplace, watching the two men. She saw that Steven shifted uncomfortably under her husband's hard gaze, and cleared her throat slightly to gain their attention. Steven turned his head towards her, while Randorn only shifted his eyes at her. "Krystal told us that you've worked with her, while she was part of the, uhm, mercenary business." He heard Randorn inhale sharply at that. Apparently her telling her parents about her time with Star Fox had not set well with him.

"Well, I wasn't exactly part of the team itself. I've only worked with her occasionally."

"And it was also through you that she found out that we were still…alive." Steven nodded. "But tell me, how did you know?" Steven was afraid he's be asked this. He knew that Krystal never told them about his being an Ultra, but to be cornered like this,

"Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Steven said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, I think we can handle anything. Right dear?" Sapphira looked at her husband, but he still kept his gaze on Steven. "Randorn, will you stop watching him like a hawk? You're making our guest uncomfortable."

"I don't care. Anyone wanting to court my daughter will need _my_ permission first, and even then…" He let the sentence hang in the air as he watched Steven's reaction. At first he was surprised, then his expression softened a bit.

"I-I wasn't looking to court your daughter, sir." Steven said.

"Oh, no? Then what are you still doing here?" Randorn asked.

"Because your daughter invited me here."

"Of course she did. She invites any boy she likes to my home. Only they have to be approved by me before they can get another step further in his relationship with my daughter." Steven looked to Sapphira for support, but looked away. "I don't know what kind of relationship you have with her. I don't even know if you've slept with her yet," Steven felt his breath catch in his throat when he heard that, "But I want to make one thing perfectly clear; no matter who you are, no matter what it is you do, you break my daughter's heart, I will make you suffer in ways you cannot begin to _imagine_." Randorn leaned forward as he spoke. "Having that said," he leaned back and took something of a more lax demeanor, even allowing a slight smile to play along the corners of his mouth. "I believe that any man escorting my daughter home, is worthy of some reward," Randorn spied his cup and brought it up to his lips, drinking it. He noticed that Steven had not touched his. "You should drink up. This is very fine wine, you know," he said with a broader smile. Steven returned it and drank of his as well. Randorn lowered his cup as he pondered. "Now, as to that reward…" Steven was hardly paying attention as he drank. "I know, you'd like my daughter's hand in marriage, wouldn't you?" Steven choked on his wine as he sputtered, the liquid almost spilling everywhere.

"Randorn," Sapphira started.

"What?" he asked, turning to his wife with a puzzled look. "You think our daughter isn't good enough, especially what this…this 'Fox' person had done?" Steven's head snapped up when he heard that name.

"What?! You, you know about…"

"About our daughter's dismissal from the mercenary team from a man that she had feelings for, we know." Sapphira explained.

"But, but how? She couldn't have told you…" Randorn chuckled as he got up and walked towards the fireplace, setting his cup down on the table.

"Surely you know that our kind is telepathic, don't you Steven? Or, should I say Shodai?" Steven stiffened when he heard his real name spoken. Randorn saw his expression, and laughed heartily. "Didn't expect us to learn about your true self, did you? Our daughter might be gifted in telepathy, but she inherited that from us, and there is nothing a child can hide from her parent." He moved back towards his seat, and sat down. "Ah, well. Even if you are an Ultra, and despite your kind saving us before, _and_ delivering my daughter to us safely, I still have to lay down the law. After all, she's the only daughter I have."

"I perfectly understand, sir." Steven said. "But, I never had the intention of courting your daughter, or even marrying her."

"Oh? Why is that? Not good enough for you?" Steven stammered.

"N-not at all! It's just, well, it never crossed my mind, that's all."

"Never crossed your mind? Beautiful as my daughter is, courting her never crossed your mind?" Randorn asked, skeptical. "Surely something must have stirred," Randorn's smile returned, only with a mischievous hint. "Perhaps after that kiss, something had stirred."

"Randorn!" Sapphira started. "You know better than to invade your daughter's privacy."

"Eh? Privacy?" Randorn looked at his wife. "She's under my roof, isn't she? All I did was sent a simple mental scan when they were upstairs. Something about you not finding love, etc., etc., all that love stuff that most girls her age would fall for, you sly devil you." Randorn chuckled as he spoke to Steven. "She has a weakness for the hard-luck cases." Sapphira kept her gaze on her husband. "However, just remember what I said."

"Of course, sir."

"Good. Now, I believe that my daughter is waiting for you. Best not to keep her waiting." Steven nodded and left the den. When he had gone down the hall, Sapphira took the vacant spot.

"Was that really necessary, first making him nervous with your death-stare then practically giving our daughter away?" Randorn laughed a bit.

"I trust our daughter. She's old enough to choose any man she wishes. And with the recent break-up with this Fox person, she's vulnerable. Perfect opportunity for someone to sweep her off her feet and wipe her troubles away, and that's precisely what he has done. Add the fact that he is an Ultra being, well, _when_ they do get married, the rest of the council members will split themselves with envy, hm, hm, hm." Sapphira sighed as she saw the look in her husband's eye. The same ambitious look he had in his younger days.

"So, that's what your scheme was? To get them married so you could brag to the rest of the council?" she asked, raising an eyebrow with a side-long look. Randorn got a little uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Well, of course not! That's just one of the perks, you see." he replied with an apologetic smile. "I've always had our daughter's best interests in mind and in heart. You know that."

"So you say," Sapphira said, getting up from her seat and picking up her cup. It was still full as it sloshed around. She sat in her husband's lap, sipping her cup while draping an arm around his neck. She set the glass down and cuddled up against her husband. "Remember when we were younger?" she asked, casting a loving glance at Randorn. The vulpine nodded.

"Yes. The things we did without your father knowing. He'd curse me from beyond the grave if he found out." he said with an amused chuckle. "And seeing them like this, our daughter, our only daughter, with a young man like that…it makes me remember how we were in love at that age."

"Do you think they'll couple together?" Sapphira asked. Randorn chuckled and nuzzled against his wife's neck.

"I wouldn't be surprised," They shared a kiss and got up from the couch, hand in hand while making their way to the bedroom.

In Krystal's room, both vixen's caught the conversation well enough. Having telepathy was better than using radio devices, Krystal thought. "I told you," Rena said. "Sweep you off your feet, and make your troubles go away. You're father pretty much summed it up nicely."

"I know, I know, you can stop gloating now." Krystal said, standing next to the door, keeping it open just a crack while Rena sat on the bed.

"And why are you looking out the door? Waiting for your knight in shining armor, are we?" she teased. Krystal waved a hand while hissing "Shush!" at her. "Oh, just admit it, Krystal, you want him badly, don't you?" Rena said, giggling. Krystal whirled, her gaze hard.

"Say another word," she said, and turned back to the crack of the door.

"Just admit it. You want to couple with him!" The other vixen had to use considerable restraint to keep from pouncing on her 'best friend', still keeping an out for Steven.

"Where is he?!" Krystal asked. She felt for him, and found his presence. He was gradually making his way through the hallway. This filled Krystal with relief, somewhat, that he was on his way. However, she couldn't help but feel apprehensive, even nervous at the thought of his coming. If she did tell him how she felt, what then? Would he reject her, or accept her? If he accepted her, what would that lead to?

"Imagine what the children would look like," Rena said, catching her worried thoughts. Krystal whirled on her friend, cheeks ablaze with redness.

"Why you…you…harlot!" Krystal leapt at Rena and landed on top of her, while the other vixen squealed in laughter and playfully held off Krystal's half-hearted attack.

"Why Krystal, since when were you so quick-tempered?" Rena giggled.

"Since I have a pesky little minx bothering me!" Krystal replied, still trying to take a swipe at Rena. However, she felt a smile form along the corners of her mouth.

Reaching into his tunic, Steven pulled out the communication device, the diamond-shaped object shined in the lamplight. He looked around for a place he could duck into, and bolted for one of the doors along the hallway. It was a bathroom, as is evident by the large tub, sink and toilet. However, it also led to a balcony outside. Raising an eyebrow, he walked out onto it to make sure no one was watching. With his back to the rail, he held out small object, and it began to glow like before. It floated upwards, then went to a few feet in front of him where it became a bright red and orange luminescence. In the light, Commander Zoffy stood, and if it were physically possible for him, he's be showing surprise at the sudden disruption.

"Shodai-tai?" he asked. Steven nodded.

"Sir, there is something that I need to speak with you about, and with Father and Mother of Ultra." Zoffy let his arms fall limp as he heard this.

"The Supreme Commanders? Why?" he asked. Steven looked uncomfortable.

"It's a…personal issue." Zoffy considered this. To speak with the Supreme Commanders of the Space Garrison, not to mention two of the ruling heads of M78 itself, was only required if it were of great import, at least something more than a 'personal issue'. However, Zoffy knew his subordinate well enough to know that Shodai wouldn't make such a request lightly.

"Alright. I'll see if I can arrange something." Zoffy replied. "Keep your communicator on hand at all times, and wait for my reply."

"Yes, sir." Shodai said. Zoffy nodded and signed off, making the luminescence fade away and the diamond to float back to Steven's hand. He placed it back in his tunic and sighed, leaning against the railing. He hoped he didn't have to wait too long.

As Commander Zoffy made his way through the gleaming halls of the Space Garrison Command Quarters, he couldn't help but feel puzzled at Shodai's request. Just _why_ would Shodai want to speak to the Supreme Commanders? His record was unblemished, even though he lost one fight in the defense of a lesser race, it was deemed and honorable loss. He was even willing to trade his life force for the human that fought beside him after his final battle. Fortunately, that was not necessary, and Zoffy was able to retain one of his most trusted subordinates. The great double doors of gleaming silver and platinum loomed before him as he reached the end of the hall. The fluid and intricate designs that were on the doors looked like they were rather flowing into the metal, as opposed to being carved. Zoffy merely placed his hand on one spot of the door, and it glowed a bright yellow. Gradually, the great doors opened, and from within, a nearly blinding radiance filled the hall. The room, which was more of another realm in and of itself, looked like the interior of a star. All around, a great yellow and golden radiance came. In front of Zoffy were steps, leading up to an altar where two figures stood. Zoffy strode up the steps to the platform above, and saw two figures wearing the same red and silver mantle as he was. However, even with their back turned to them, he could see the differences between them. One was larger than the other, and the larger sported a pair of horns that curved upward from the head, while the smaller, more feminine figure had flowing hair coming from her head. They turned, and faced the kneeling Zoffy.

"**Rise, Commander Zoffy,"** came the booming voice. Zoffy stood, and took in the sight of both the Father and Mother of Ultra. Father of Ultra sported the large, curved horns, his smooth face had a pair of 'side burns' going up the sides to meet the horns. His red and silver pattering was different from Zoffy's, in that most of his torso, chest and groin was sheathed in crimson while sporting a pair of red 'boots' and 'gloves', his blue warning light shining brightly. Beside him, Mother of Ultra was almost drastically different. She was smaller than her husband, with a slimmer figure and having her red pattern different. Below her waist, the red covered up to the thighs, but as it went upward it narrowed until it fit almost in between her chest area, where several medals rose to meet the warning light between her breasts. She also wore red 'boots' while her hands were clasped in front of her chest. Both Father and Mother of Ultra cast their glowing gaze at Zoffy. **"You have something you wish to ask of us?" **Father of Ultra asked.

"Yes, sir. It's about Shodai."

"_We know, Commander Zoffy."_ In contrast to her husband's booming voice, Mother of Ultra's voice was soft and angelic, almost soothing. _"We have been monitoring his actions for some time. We know what it is that he wishes to speak to us about."_

"Y-you do?" Zoffy asked.

"**Of course. This is a matter best left to us. We will take it from here, Zoffy."** Zoffy nodded and went down the flight of steps, heading out of the room. Behind him, both Mother and Father of Ultra looked at eachother, then at the image they were looking at. It was shimmering circle, that held the image of Steven leaning against the rail in Krystal's home. With a wave of his hand, the image became a bright light.

On Cerinia, Steven had been standing in the night for about five minutes, his thoughts going to Krystal, and what he was going to say to her. All of a sudden, a noise like thunder filled his ears, making him jump and he whirled to see a bright light in the sky. It was a golden orb of light, hovering to where he stood. He backed away from the spot until it hovered in front of him. The orb began to expand and become a new shape entirely, even splitting into two different forms. And then, before him, stood the shimmering images of both the Mother and Father of Ultra. Steven felt his jaw slacken and he stammered to get a coherent sentence out, but couldn't. Mother of Ultra chuckled and raised a hand. _"You needn't be alarmed, Member Shodai. We know what it is that you wish to speak to us about."_

"**We know that you have strong feelings for one of the natives of this world. Krystal, I believe her name is."** Steven looked away, as if unsure how to respond. **"And yet, you seemed troubled."**

"I just don't know what I should do. One part says that I should stay with her, but another says not to. I really want to spend my life with her, but I don't want to cause her any pain. She knows what I am, and because of that, I want to spend my time with her, even maybe, start something really special with her. But I just don't know…" Mother of Ultra chuckled again.

"_Member Zenith, you are not the first Ultra to fall in love with someone who is not a native of M78."_ Steven looked at Mother of Ultra.

"**And we strongly believe that you will not be the last. Love is something that is as unpredictable as a star. It can be stable and calm as a young sun one moment, then become as bright and great as a super nova the next. This is just one case. However, what is important now, is what you will do."**

"But I am so different from her. How can we have a relationship like that?"

"_Not as different as you may think. True, that we have evolved far beyond what they are now. However, at one point in our long history, we were not so different from them. And on the other hand, _any_ race can become what we are now. Your joining with this woman is testament to that. That is, if you will have her." _Steven seemed to consider this. _"If she is fine with what you are, as she is with who you are, then there is no reason to worry. Everything has a way of working out in the end." _Steven looked up, and nodded.

"Alright. I'll do it." Both figures nodded, and both figures faded into a golden light that winked out of existence. For some reason, Steven felt like a gigantic weight had been lifted off of his chest. He felt freer than he had since he first had thoughts about Krystal. With a deep breath, he turned from the balcony and headed for Krystal's room.

In the Light Chamber, both Father and Mother of Ultra watched the image of Steven leaving the balcony wink out, then turned to eachother. **"Did we do the right thing, by bringing him together with her?"**

"_I believe so. In the coming days, he will need all the support he can get, especially with what's coming for him."_ Mother of Ultra looked away, her hands going to her chest. _"I only hope that he doesn't make the mistake of pushing her away to protect her, when he will need her the most,"_

"It's no use, Krystal. You can't deny your feelings, or your desires." Rena was still underneath Krystal, but only because she let her. The flustered vixen was trying to hold her adversary down on the bed but was having to struggle to accomplish it.

"Once I'm done with you, I won't have to deny nor accept anything!" Krystal replied. Her cheeks still retained their rosy color as she struggled against her friend. Rena quickly glanced at the door, too quickly for Krystal to notice, and smirked.

"What would your future husband think of his wife killing her best friend?" she asked.

"He's not my husband, for your information. And he doesn't have to know a thing!" Rena cleared her throat, and gestured with her head towards the door. Krystal looked over, and let out a startled yelp and jumped off of Rena as Steven stood in the doorway with a puzzled expression on his face, looking from Rena to Krystal.

"Uhm, I can come back later, if you like." Steven said, turning to leave. Krystal held her hands out, shouting "Wait!" Steven stopped and looked at Krystal while Rena laughed behind her hands, watching the awkward moment between them. Krystal was blushing like made while Steven was more confused than ever.

"It's, it's alright Steven. _She_ was just leaving." Krystal cast a glare like poisoned daggers at the other vixen. Rena merely shrugged and got up from the bed. She stopped just beside Steven and spoke into his ear.

"Be gentle with her. She's still a virgin." Now it was Steven's turn to blush, and a slipper was flung at them, only to miss and strike the wall next to Rena. Krystal became even redder as her face was showing fury, her breathing heavy. Rena winked at Krystal and left the door. The vixen let out a long groan a she shook.

"She always knows how to get under my fur," she said. She looked at Steven, and saw the expression on his face, as well as his own reddened cheeks. Suddenly, she felt her fury and frustration abate as she felt they were finally alone. "Steven, about what she said, don't pay any mind to it." she wore a soft smile as she said this, which Steven matched.

"So you're not really a virgin?" he asked. Krystal felt herself blush furiously a she replied.

"No! I, I mean, yes I am! I mean, Ohhhh!" Krystal felt herself fluster again while Steven laughed behind a hand. The vixen calmed down enough to answer coherently. "I mean, yes I am. However, what she implied, you shouldn't pay any heed to."

"What did she imply?" Steven asked. Krystal just shook her head lightly.

"Nothing. Anyway, as to why you're here, I have something I'd like to talk to you about," Krystal cast a sidelong glance at the floor as she spoke.

"I have something I like to speak to you about as well," Steven put in suddenly.

"Really?" Krystal asked sounding hopeful, then retaining her calm disposition. "I mean, what is it you want to say?"

"Well, what is it that you want to say?" he asked. Krystal looked away briefly, before meeting Steven's eye, a slight smile forming.

"Remember what I said, about the one you love most could be right under your very nose?"

"Yes," he replied. Krystal moved forward.

"Well, in your case, she's right in front of you," Steven backed up a bit. "I always thought I'd be with Fox, but then he…" Krystal faltered, but only for a moment and recovered. "You came and you gathered the remains of my broken heart, comforted me in my time of need and then brought me back home to my waiting family. You have done so much for me in just under a couple of days. It's more than I can say for most people." Krystal was just a few feet from Steven now. "I acted with my heart earlier, and I'm acting with it now. I don't care what your reply is, even if you were to leave, you'd at least left me where I belonged. But, what I want to say is, ever since I first met you on Fortuna to now, I've developed feelings for you. And now, I want to show them to you." She brushed her head against his, nuzzling against him gently. Steven's pulse quickened and his breathing got heavier. Krystal pulled away, never losing her loving gaze. "Now, what is it that you wanted to say?" she asked. Steven couldn't speak, he was just rooted to the wall, staring at her. "Steven?" Krystal asked, poking him on the nose.

"Huh?" he asked, snapping out of his funk. Krystal giggled at the sight.

"I said, what is it that you wanted to say?" The Ultra/vulpine blinked, then realized what it was that he wanted to talk to her about. He became somber, even slumped a little bit. "What's wrong?" Krystal asked. Steven looked at her.

"What I wanted to say, is possibly the exact opposite of what it is that you have said."

"What?"

"What I want to say is, are you truly certain that you want to have feelings for me, despite what I am?" Krystal gave him a funny look.

"What do you mean, despite what you are? I don't care about what you are, I just want to be with you."

"Are you sure? You know what I am."

"What has that to do with anything?" Krystal asked, wearing a slight smile. It vanished the moment she saw the look on his face, one that seemed to be pained.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt…me? How?"

"You remember my telling you that I was twenty thousand years old?" Krystal thought back, and recalled. It was when he first made contact with her, when he was pursuing Baltan III in Lylat. He said that he was unable to find love, even after searching for it for twenty millennia. "Even as you grow older, I'll still look like this. As you reach your golden years, I'll still look like this. When you've lived out your life to the fullest and you pass on to the next, I'll still be alive, looking exactly like this!" She could hear his voice starting to break. "I haven't even lived out half of my own life yet, not after thousands of years. Your lifespan is but a blink of an eye to my kind. When you've grown old, you won't see your husband looking like you would, you'll still see a youthful young man before you. And that is possibly one of the worst things I could do to you." She could see his eyes watering now. "I don't want you to grow old and bitter at my not having to age like you. I don't want you to resent me because, even though we'll be together forever, you'll be the first one to pass on while I'll still be like this. I know that you want someone to love, but how could you fall in love with someone like me, who is like an immortal to you. Your life could be over, and I wouldn't even notice it. I'll still be alive when you're long gone, waiting for me on the other side. And I don't want to wait that long to be reunited with you, nor to have you become embittered because I'll live forever." Krystal never took her gaze off of him. "I do want to spend my life with you. Ever since you kissed me not too long ago, you've been the only one on my mind. All I've ever thought about for hours, even when your parents grilled into me was you. But at what price? I don't want to-" Krystal put her hand to his lips, silencing him.

"Please, stop right there." She never lost her smile. "Steven, or rather, Shodai. Yes, that's your true name, Shodai. I don't care about any of that. I don't care that you'll still look like that when I grow older. I don't care about the fact that you'll outlive me by eons. I just want to be with you for the time that I _do_ have, because that is how the most precious of memories are formed; with the ones that you love the most." She removed her hand from his mouth. Now, it was her turn to shed some tears. "I know what it is that you're speaking about. And I know that causing me any harm or hardship is the furthest thing from your mind, if it exists at all. But that is all part of being in love. You share everything, good and bad both. The good is what we look forward to the most, and the bad just makes the good all the more sweeter in life. And based on what's happened to me so far, I think the worst is behind me. All I can see is the good." Steven looked into her eyes, saw her whole world in her clear emeralds. And was melted by them. Unconsciously, he felt his hand move to her arm, work its way up to her face, holding her cheek. Krystal placed her own hand on it. Closing her eyes she rubbed against it, letting a contented moan escape her. Steven felt drawn to her, pulled by something he could not explain, and felt her body against his, her head against his chest. Steven held her close, until she pulled away from him, looking up at him with her smiling face. "I know that you only spoke about half of how you felt for me, Steven. I can read your heart and mind like an open book," her hands traveled to her midriff, where the blouse met the skirt. "I know that you do want to spend your life with me, but also you want to be a bit more…intimate." Her fingers slipped underneath the cloth and her hands pulled the blouse up and over her body, exposing herself to a stunned Steven. Underneath her blouse, she wore no bra. Even in the gloom, he could see her lush breasts were covered by her white fur, her white tattoos on her arms evident even in the dark. Steven was dumbfounded. She stood there, hands covering her breasts, just a few feet from him, and he didn't know what move to make. Krystal saw his face go red, and giggled at the sight. Reaching out with a hand and covering her breasts with her other arm, she took Steven by the hand and led him to her bed. There, she placed her lips on his once more, only kissing him much more fiercely than she did before. They fell on the bed, Krystal on top of Steven, her breasts pressed against his body. She straddled him and looked down into his own green eyes. She still smiled, leaning in and kissed him once more, resuming their tongue duel. Steven held Krystal close to her, wanting to feel her body against his, feel her warmth on his own, her passion match his. The vixen ran a hand against his chest and felt something in his tunic. She reared up, breaking contact with his lips and reached into his breast pocket. She pulled out a cylindrical object about twelve inches long, topped with a silver cap, while a red arrow went down its white body. She held his Beta Capsule, the thing he uses to transform into his Ultra self. She held it in her hand, feeling with her fingers as she felt how warm it was, being pressed between them. "To hold the power of light in your hand," she said as she looked at it. She looked down at Steven, her smile returning. She placed the capsule on the nightstand and leaned forward, meeting Steven's lips with her own. She started to pull at his tunic, removing it from his chest and exposing his own fur-covered body. Her fingers ran over his chiseled body, feeling every hardened muscle under the fur. Steven ran his hands over her back, and to her hips, lightly squeezing them before going to her thighs. He removed his hands from her legs briefly to get his arms free of the sleeves of his tunic leaving only his belt and breeches on. Krystal tossed the tunic next to the blouse on the floor. He saw her bare breasts once more as she turned to toss the garment, and again when she faced him, her face smiling playfully. The cerulean vixen leaned forward to kiss his neck, and moved down, her lips brushing against his chest and abs. Steven's breathing became heavier as she went down, then stopped at his midriff and saw her working his belt. Realization dawned on him.

"W-wait!" he said. Krystal's head snapped up.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Steven looked embarrassed.

"I'm not…well versed in this kind of thing."

"What do you mean, 'not well versed'?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. Steven looked away as she realized what he meant. She laughed at what she came up with. "Are you telling me that you're a twenty thousand year old _virgin_?" she asked, still laughing. Steven couldn't look her in the eye when she said that.

"I knew you'd laugh," he said glumly. She stopped and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the fact that you'd think it would matter if you were 'well versed' or not. It doesn't. And, I think that the fact that you're a virgin as well, will make this experience even better for us." At that moment, Steven felt Krystal press her hips against his groin. She pushed up and down, rocking herself as she straddled him. As she did this, he felt something stir between them, and then heat up, feeling his breeches get tighter and tighter. Krystal smiled as she felt his manhood as well. She saw his expression change from shocked to relaxed in a matter of moments, his hands going to her waist, holding a firm grip as she rode him. Krystal leaned forward and spoke softly into his ear. "At least this is no stranger to you," she kissed him on the neck, still grinding against him. He heard soft sounds coming from her, like whimpers as she buried her face in his neck. She lifted her head, and he could see the look in her eyes. The hungry, needful look. "Steven…no, Shodai…" her head was raised as her grinding increased, rocking the bed. "Shodai!" She was so close to reaching her climax, but stopped herself, and fell back on Steven. His arousal had not dissipated, and he held her close to him. Her skirt was still attached, as well as Steven's breeches. The Ultra/vulpine felt his hands head for her skirt, and gently pull them down her hips and legs. Krystal raised herself just enough let it fall to the floor. All that remained on her was her tiara and panties. She worked his belt once more, finally unfastening it and pulling his breeches down, setting his iron-hard member free. Steven looked down and saw how engorged it was, blushing at the sight of it. He'd never seen one like this, even in all the forms he has taken, he's never seen anything like this. Krystal saw it, and smiled. She rubbed her hips against him again, and he could feel a wetness build up between them. He felt his member throb from the action, and held her closer to himself. Krystal reached down and removed the panties, setting herself free and tossing it over her shoulder to land gently on her blouse and skirt. At that moment, Krystal felt Steven's hard self rub the outside of her slit, making her excited still. Then, it slipped in. She felt it push into her and how tight it felt. A moaning whimper escaped her as she settled back down on it, and then felt a pop as her virginity was finally broken, as well as Steven's. She looked down at her lover, and saw his expression. His fierce green eyes reflected her own need and felt himself push against her, sending his member deeper into her. She moaned in pleasure of it as both of their hips rocked and met, her hands gripping his shoulders as tight as they could while she raised her head, riding the pleasure wave that followed. Steven raised his head to in between her breasts, kissing her chest and her full orbs before going to her neck. He shifted himself until he turned around, lying his head on the pillows as opposed to the edge of the bed. Krystal leaned down and kissed him, letting him hold her waist up, keeping her hips in the air while he entered her, his thrusts becoming more forceful. He could feel her wetness build until her sex was as slick as oil, entering and exiting almost as easily as moving through air. However, her grip on his member tightened, making him groan out loud as he thrusted into her. Krystal raised her head, eyes shut and mouth agape as her gasping cries escaped her throat. Driven by instinct, he shifted his body again until he rolled over, putting Krystal beneath him as he thrusted even harder. Krystal raised her legs, the heat of the moment driving her. She looked up, seeing her lover raise his head high, his muscles tightening as he thrusted as hard as he could. She was on the edge, and so was he. Krystal felt her inner muscles tighten ever more as she neared her climax, arching her back and furling her toes around the pads of her feet as she raised her legs again. At that moment, she let go. She felt a cry tear through her body as a sensation like lightning course through her, starting with where her and Steven's bodies met, and finally traveling through her. Her body tensed and her back arched, and she heard a loud groan escape Steven, but it sounded weird, warped. She looked up, and saw his eyes glowing red, but only briefly as she felt a great warmth spread itself inside of her loins and pelvis. The red glow faded, and Steven's eyes went back to normal, both of them still riding out the last of the pleasure waves as he gave his final thrusts before lowering himself onto Krystal. He shifted his weight so he lied on his side, though their legs were still entwined with eachother. Krystal placed a hand on his cheek and kissed Steven full on the lips, her tongue entering his mouth. Her moans were one of passion and love as the kiss was shared, and when they broke away, Steven, aka Shodai, laid his head next to Krystal's, snuggling against her as he wrapped his arms around her. Krystal felt her hands going to his chest, her head nestled next to his while she fell asleep next to her mate with a content smile.

Outside the planet, a dark shape descends to Cerinia, the world's inhabitants unaware of the evil and terror it brings.


	4. With Shadows on the Border

I do not own Ultraman nor Star Fox. Ultraman and related characters belong to Tsuburaya Pro. Star Fox and related characters belong to Nintendo

Ultraman, Final Light

With Shadows on the Border

_She sees two figures. One was a vulpine, undoubtedly Cornerian, and the other was completely different, his body red and silver, his face and head like a mask. The vulpine had his weapon trained on the alien being as it knelt before him, a red light flashing on his chest as he looked up, his expressionless face not betraying any emotion, but she could feel fear well up in her own heart as she yells. "FOX! Don't do this!" Fox turns to face her, his eyes black holes as he speaks._

"_I have to." He looks back and squeezes the trigger on his gun and fires, the red and silver alien gone in a flash of light as she runs to him, tears running down her face as he turns the weapon on her and fires._

Krystal wakes up with a start, shouting "Fox!", her eyes wide. She looks around, seeing that she was still in her hotel room. Her nude body was covered by the sheets and comforter but fell away to her stomach when she fell back onto her pillows, her bare chest heaving in the early morning air. She looked to her left and she smiled at the sight. "How long have you been awake?" she asked the person lying on his side with a broad smile. Shin, the non-vulpine she had been taken to bed with had a slight smile of his own as he lied on his side.

"Long enough to feel the nightmare you just had," he replied simply. "I didn't know that you dreamed of me." Krystal laughed slightly and kissed her new lover.

"I just wished that they were good dreams of you," she replied. Shin ran his fingers through her hair, then Krystal took his hand into her own and kissed it gently before holding it to her chest.

"I'm just glad that you do dream of me," he replied softly. The Cerinian moaned softly as she held his hand to her chest and kissed him once more. Shin wrapped his arm around her as he leaned over her, her leg brushing against his thigh as she raised it and bent the knee to hold him to her body. As they kissed and rubbed, their warmth grew with their desire, and it was Krystal who acted first, thrusting her pelvis against Shin's hardening member. She looked up at him with a mischievous smile and licked his muzzle while giggling lightly. The non-vulpine nuzzled against her as she spread her legs and pressed them against his waist and she wrapped her arms about his neck, still having that smile even as he entered her for the second time. She tightened her walls about his member and he winced slightly as he supported himself on his hands and drove himself into her. She liked the sight of him like this, his body tensed and his face wincing as he went into her. It put a satisfied smile on her face knowing that he was enjoying this as much as she was. Her smile never faded as the stimulation grew and she buried her face in his chest when she reared up, nor when her body tensed and she climaxed just before he achieved his own, a low moan escaping her throat as she lied back down on the pillows. She giggled and brought Shin's face down to hers, their lips touching in a light kiss and she teased his lips with her tongue. Krystal laughed when he pulled away from the sensation and she stuck her tongue out playfully as he still gently pushed into her. "You know I can make you pay for that," he whispered softly into her ear.

"I'd love to see you try," she replied with equal softness. Shin's smile grew evil as she returned it in kind and they threw the covers over their bodies as they frolicked underneath.

The water poured down her body in a cascade of warmth as she washed herself with scented soap and shampoo. Her nether regions felt numb and hot, even before she jumped in, thanks to Shin. Her pelvic region felt warm and full from his loving and wondered that, with a fake body, if he could reproduce with her. The thought flashed across her mind as what she thought the child of an Ultra and a Cerinian would look like before chasing it away, telling herself that she'd ask Shin sometime later. Krystal shut the water off, drew the shower curtain back and stepped out of the tub, rubbing her body vigorously with a towel before wrapping it around herself and stepping out of the bathroom. Shin was waiting beside the door for her when she turned around. "All yours, big boy," she said with a smile. Shin returned it and stepped in. She heard the water turn on as she pulled out a pair of panties and an undershirt. She dropped the towel and slipped the panties on and let the shirt fall over her head as her face poked through the neck-hole. She was deciding on what to wear when rummaged through her shopping bags and pulled out a turquoise sweater and light jeans. It was getting colder outside and decided that it was appropriate wear, and she thought she looked cute in the somewhat baggy sweater when she tried it on in the department store. She heard the shower turn off and turned around to see Shin walking out with a towel around his waist and another one in his hands as he dried his head. He took a look at Krystal and smiled. "Come here," she gestured with her finger. Shin walked to her and Krystal brought him in for a kiss, which he happily returned. He pulled away to look down at the Cerinian before nuzzling her gently.

"I have to send a report back to my superiors on M78 that there may be a possible sighting in Lylat."

"And then?" she asked.

"Well naturally I'll have to investigate and find out if this…"living dark matter" is real or not."

"And if it isn't real?" she asked, afraid of the answer. Shin didn't know how to answer that.

"We'll figure something out."

"I could come with you," she replied, nuzzling up against his neck. "There's nothing left for me here now, I'm completely free. And also, I've always wanted to see the universe."

"Like I said, we'll see." Shin held her close as she nuzzled against him until she pulled away and licked his muzzle. Shin returned the gesture and held her close as she held his face in her hands, before traveling down his neck and stopping at his chest, resting her head against it.

"I don't want to lose you after just finding you," she said softly.

"I know,"

"It wouldn't be fair,"

"No it wouldn't,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

After Krystal left Shin alone to go to the shopping mall(and after making him promise that he'd join her after he was done contacting his superiors), the non-vulpine pulled out his communication device and held it in the palm of his hand. It levitated from his palm and he dropped his hand to his side when it began to glow and take shape in front of him. A face formed, one that looked a lot like his own 'real' face. Zoffy, the field commander of the Space Patrol and Shodai's superior, looked at Shin with his expressionless face. _"Agent Shodai, what have you to report?" _

"Commander Zoffy, it would seem that there has been a sighting here at Lylat after all."

"_What have they described it as?"_

"Something like 'living dark matter'." Zoffy looked away for a moment, then turned to his subordinate.

"_Alright. You are to investigate the anomaly at once and report back when you have found anything conclusive."_

"Yes sir." Zoffy signed off, leaving Shin alone in the hotel room. A part of him wants it to be nothing, but the other part, a more selfish part, wishes that this was the real deal, making the Ultra being feeling conflicted when he left the room.

The shopping center was one of the largest in Corneria, if not all of Lylat. Almost two and a half miles wide, and almost as tall, the building boasted at having anything and everything you could need under one roof. And it seemed to the Cerinian that it wasn't just an idle boast. Krystal looked all about her as almost thousands of people went to and fro out of department stores, small shops, restaurants and etc, while she parked herself at a bench and waited for Shin to come. She looked up at the holographic screens that showed various products and different media as the pedestrians walked underneath them. She didn't have to wait for long when she saw the non-vulpine walk in with his usual attire of a yellow jacket, shirt jeans and sneakers. She got up and smiled as she walked to him. She kissed him softly and looped an arm in his as he walked with her. An alarm went off in Krystal's watch, making her raise it and was surprised to see what it was; it was the signal given to Star Fox team members when they needed to be recalled. Shin saw it as well, wondering just what it could mean. He saw the surprise on her face and he matched it when the holographic face of Peppy Hare popped up. _"Krystal. My dear girl it has been a while,"_

"Peppy!" Krystal exclaimed. "But…what's the matter?"

"_I need you to come by the CDF building as soon as you are able to. It's vital!" _Krystal looked from Shin, who simply shrugged, then back at Peppy.

"I'm not doing anymore work for the military, Peppy. In case you forgot, Fox saw to my early retirement."

"_I know, and I'm asking you to un-retire and head to the CDF. You're the only person I can count on for this."_

"Why don't you ask Fox?" Shin heard the bitter tone in her voice when she said his name.

"_I'll tell you when you get here. Please, Krystal?" _The Cerinian saw the pained look on his face, and let out a sigh.

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can," Peppy looked relieved. She then turned to Shin and had a slight smile on her face. "Do you mind if I bring a friend with me?"

"_Eh? A friend? This is not a social gathering, Krystal, this is extremely serious!"_

"I was hoping you'd say that. We'll be there."

"_Krystal, you-" _she signed off before the hare could finish and turned to Shin.

"Shall we?" she asked. Shin gestured for her to lead on, not exactly sure on what she had planned.

The CDF building wasn't hard to find. As the pair entered the bullet-proof glass doors, uniformed personnel walked to and fro from office to office, handing reports to superiors and running errands for officers and NCOICs. Krystal let out a heavy sigh and led Shin to the reception desk, where a rather cute husky girl looked up. "Can I help you?"

"Krystal to see General Hare." The husky typed something on her screen and nodded at the pair to go ahead. Going by memory, Krystal led Shin down a hallway to a large wooden door with the words _"Gen. Hare, Peppy"_ written on it. Krystal knocked once, and a voice within bid for her to enter. Shin walked into the office, and what he saw reminded him of General Pepper's office. It was as spacious as General Pepper's, in fact he'd bet this was his old office, with slightly different décor. He looked on one of the shelves on the bookcase and saw a picture of the old Star Fox team; Peppy Hare when he was almost thirty years younger, the late James McCloud and Pigma Dengar. Of the original team, Peppy was the last one alive, a burden he's had to carry ever since the end of the Aparoid Invasion. Behind the rosewood desk, the hare was going over PADs of reports and data before he looked up at Krystal. His haggard face livened up when he saw the Cerinian and put his PADs down and stood up.

"Am I glad to see you, Krystal. I…Fox?" he saw Shin, his face went from relief to puzzlement. "What are you doing here, I thought you were halfway to Venom by now."

"Venom?" Krystal asked.

"It's not Fox, Peppy," Shin said with a smile. "It's me." Peppy paused for a moment, looking at the non-vulpine.

"Shin?" he asked. He nodded. Peppy had to take a step back when he heard this. "I don't believe this, Shin!" he embraced the non-vulpine in a hug with a laugh, his arms wrapping around his body. Shin returned the laugh, his arms pinned to his sides by the hare while Krystal smiled at the sight. Peppy pulled away to look at Shin. "You don't look a day older."

"Neither do you," Peppy waved him off with a scoff.

"Don't give me that bull. Before I took this job, I look and felt twenty years younger. Now I know why Pepper is on his deathbed right now." He put and arm around Shin as he walked him about the office. "Things have changed quite a bit since you left, Shin. Star Fox is no more. Disbanded by Fox since I left. He's pushed all those closest to him away, including…well I guess you already know," he looked back at Krystal.

"Yes, I do."

"Anyway, what brings you here?" He looked to Shin. "Are the Aparoids back?"

"No, we're certain their gone."

"Good. That's the last thing we need right now. This whole system is going to hell! Rampant pirate raids, open revolt on the horizon from the outer worlds, a military that couldn't fight off a fly to save its life,"

"Sounds like you have your hands full,"

"It's a bloody nightmare!" Peppy exclaimed. "And now we have reports that there is activity coming from Venom!"

"Activity on Venom?" Krystal asked. Peppy turned to her.

"That's why I called you. We have reports about strange signals coming from Venom, and we need someone sent there to investigate."

"You said that you thought Fox was halfway to Venom," Shin replied.

"He was, I think. It's been awhile since I got a report back from him, but I sent him to Venom to scout it out, check on things."

"Has Oikonny returned?" Shin asked. Peppy had a rueful smile as he shook his head.

"We don't know. We haven't found his body yet, so it's possible he's trying to reform his army, again." Peppy let out a sigh. "Why do they never learn?" He turned to Krystal. "I've already contacted Falco and Slippy. Falco said he'd head there to make sure Fox wasn't in over his head, and Slippy said he was busy with some project to handle this. So now, I'm turning to you," he looked at Shin. "_Both _of you. Please,"

"Of course we'll…"

"No," Krystal stated plainly, cutting Shin off. Both non-vulpine and hare looked at her.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Peppy asked. Krystal looked away.

"Fox can take care of himself. He got himself into it, he can get himself out."

"This isn't just some gang of pirates he's dealing with, it could be the revival of Andross's army! If we're ever faced with a threat like that again, we can kiss the Lylat system goodbye!"

"Like I care! I'm not going to be staying in Lylat for very long after this is over!" Now both felt shocked at what the Cerinian said.

"Wh-what are you saying?" Peppy asked. Krystal walked to Shin's side, holding onto his arm as she looked at Peppy while Shin didn't know how to react.

"I'm going with Shin. He and I are together now and nothing is going to tear us apart, right Shin?" she looked up with a smile, while Shin searched for an answer but looked away as he slipped his arm from her grip. Krystal looked puzzled and worried. "Shin?" The non-vulpine looked to Peppy, his face determined.

"I'll head to Venom and see if Fox needs any help." Peppy nodded at him and looked to Krystal. Shin turned to her briefly then walked out the door, followed by Krystal.

"Shin, wait!" She grabbed for his hand but he pushed it away. He turned and saw the hurt look on Krystal's face. "Shin…why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because I will _not _abandon anyone, including Fox." He could see the onset of tears brimming in her eyes. "If you think I'm going to take you with me just so you can abandon these people, you're in for a rude awakening."

"Fox is the one who abandoned _me!_" she pressed. "Why should I help him?!"

"If not for him, then for those who are innocent!"

"What?"

"Would you really abandon all those here to their fate if you had the chance? Peppy, Falco, Slippy?" Krystal looked down at the floor, unable to meet his gaze as he walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Me?" Her head snapped up and she looked into Shin's eyes, saw the same warmth and caring that she had seen when he found her at that bar. "Would you abandon me here if you had the chance?" Krystal felt the tears roll down her face as she looked down.

"That's not fair," she muttered.

"Life isn't fair. We deal with it." She felt his hands slip off her shoulders as he walked away. As she heard his footsteps receding, she was beginning to feel alone again.

"Damn you," she muttered before catching up to him.

Near the planet Venom, something vast was unfolding. By the dozens, then the hundreds until it seemed like thousands, vessels of varying sizes and shapes flew from the polluted surface of the planet. As they passed the debris field, they were unaware of another craft watching them. In his Arwing II, Fox made sure he got photographic and video evidence of the large armada heading for Corneria. However, these ships were not the usual Venomian make. These were more streamlined and had their surfaces chromed to a bright finish. The large armada passed impeded while Fox gathered the evidence. When he felt he had sufficient data, he turned his thrusters on and sped from the debris field. However, he was unaware of a shape following him. It wasn't until his sensors went off that he brought his ship around and was met with a familiar craft. The Sky Claw hovered in front of him not a few yards away, and Fox could feel the relieved smile play across his face before his headset went off. _"Hey, Fox. Looks like you've been busy," _Fox chuckled at hearing Falco's voice.

"So have you, Falco. Peppy send you?"

"_Yeah. I was bored and had nothing to do, so I agreed to play babysitter with you." _Even though Fox wouldn't admit it to Falco, he was glad he was there with him. His sensors went off once more, and Fox could see multiple signals starting to home in on them.

"Falco, we got company,"

"_Yeah, I see 'em." _The Sky Claw turned and faced the oncoming horde fighter-sized snub fighters. _"They sure as hell don't look like Venomian to me,"_

"Doesn't matter, they're still going down." Fox replied.

"_You got the thousands on the right, while I got the thousands on the left?"_

"Wouldn't have it any other way, old buddy." Both fighters took off in different directions, firing their lasers into the horde and downing fighters left and right. As both Arwing II and Sky Claw weaved through the intense laser fire, the fighters tried to reform, but the two arwings kept the confusion going with strafing runs before they could get better organized. Amid the confusion and light show, the arwings were unaware of another shape coming up from the rear. This one was anthropoid in shape and was at least fifty meters long. It was followed by another shape as it flew past the two arwings and started firing on the fighters. Shodai fired his Spacium Ray as he swept it across the enemy lines, reducing them to so much ash and debris. Fox and Falco were taken by surprise by this, and were just as surprised to see the Cloud-Runner fly up next to him and fire at the fighters that tried to make a run for it. Falco and Fox, getting over their initial shock, decided to take advantage of the confusion cause by the two and mop up the stragglers before they could get away. Shodai found the enormous fleet, the sight of it almost staggered him. He had rarely seen an armada of that size, used only to completely wipe out the population of either a planet, or an entire system. Even he might have trouble dealing with an armada of that size. Krystal saw the armada for herself, and felt her heart sink at the size of it.

'_Shin, what are we going to do against _that?_'_

'_I don't know. Even I don't think I could handle so many at one time. We need to head back and warn General Hare about this.'. _He turned around and headed for Fox and Falco. _"Seems our paths cross once more, Fox McCloud."_ Fox looked up at the great silver and red being as it floated in space in front of him. Falco joined up with him, feeling relieved at the sight of the Space Patrol man. However, when he saw Krystal next to him, he keyed to her frequency.

"Krystal, is that you?"

"_Glad to see you're still in one piece, Fox," _came the reply. He was both glad, and puzzled at why she was with Shodai. However, the Great Fox II was near here. Perhaps he could get some answers from her soon enough.


	5. Unwanted Feelings

I do not own Ultraman nor Star Fox. Ultraman and related characters belong to Tsuburaya Pro. Star Fox and related characters belong to Nintendo

Ultraman, Final Light

Unwanted Feelings

"Let me see if I got this straight, Fox; You're telling me that a large-scale armada is heading _from _Venom, _to _Corneria." Peppy Hare stated. Fox McCloud nodded in agreement at the hologram. "Making sure, because I got the rest of the council here, as you requested." The image grew wider as the leaders of the Lylan government could be seen. The governors of each planet were present from Katina's colonies which were now under one rule, to Zoness's female governor of three years. All were in formal or business dress as they were dragged from a meeting or party to attend this so-called important meeting with the general, and the governor of Corneria, Maxwell Goldman, the one in charge of planet itself and its affairs, was most displeased. The Golden Lab anthropoid wore a tuxedo and bow tie as he was at an important cocktail party to see who his opponent would be in the coming elections, and he would be damned is he was going to be overthrown after nearly two terms serving as the "Voice and Heart of the People of Corneria, and Lylat" as he likes to call it, since Corneria is the heart and seat of the power of the senate in Lylat, and ultimately, all the decision handling fell upon him for every planet, even Venom. In truth, however, he is reluctant to give up his seat since he happens to like where he was. He liked being his own boss, and he liked being the boss of others. Something he would _not _give up so easily. So when he was dragged away from a, what he considered, important party to see his upcoming rival, one would understand he was displeased. Fox saw the look on Maxwell's face, but ignored it.

"General, I have photographic proof of evidence that a large body of ships is leaving the planet and is heading for-"

"This is absurd!" Maxwell stated. "The Venomian army has been broken for years! All that's left are a few pirates and small raiding parties who like to harass shipping lanes, of which I am paying _you _generously to mop up!" he pointed at Fox with an accusing finger "All you have to show us are a few ships in orbit around the planet, as they've always been for the past near-decade. Even when Oikonny reformed his uncle's armada before the Aparoid invasion, it was about a third of the size of Andross's!"

"But before that, it was about twice his uncle's size and power about two years," came the reply from Katina's governor, a bulldog with a scar over his left eye. Robert Grey had seen his fair share of combat, and his nephew William "Bill" Grey was the leader of both Husky and Bulldog units, both squadrons having faced both Venomian invasions and the Aparoids on Corneria. Robert Gray was the then acting officer in charge of the squadrons when his nephew took the reigns to lead them himself into battle, directing them from the base of operations and earning him a position authority and finally the governor's seat. He wore a business suit of light gray that matched his fur as he dragged on a cigar. He knew Fox well, both he and his nephew had been close since childhood. "Who's to say what goes on on Venom anymore? We never found Andrew Oikonny's body, and I say it _is _possible that maybe some of the Venomians have started to rebuild their war machine. Now, maybe not the thousands that Captain McCloud claims," He gestured at Fox with his cigar hand, "But I don't think we should brush it off lightly as we did before. Andrew reformed his uncle's armada twice already, and I say until we find him he's back on that planet doing God knows what." The other governors agreed while Maxwell seethed underneath, his emotions barely rippling on the surface. But Peppy noticed, and he smiled at the sight at watching him squirm like this. He never voted for the man, seeing as how his mostly-liberal views was what made the CDF and CA the state it was now, claiming that Corneria should not focus on war and should instead rebuild. Add that to his ego and need to throw his weight around, and you have a dangerous element to the military's welfare. Even though the military is having trouble dealing with the frequent pirate raids, Maxwell sees it as a common thing, stating that piracy has been around for thousands of years before, and that increasing the military's power will only force them to do the same. No matter what, Peppy was casting his vote for the other guy. Robert looked at Fox, "Alright, boy. Show us what you got." Fox nodded and pressed several commands into the console. On Corneria, the governors were in the council chambers, a round room with a circular table with nine chairs, each one for the governor of a single planet, including Venom. All were seated at the table as the image of Fox was replaced with images of the armada he had taken. Maxwell's eyes widened at the sight, while everyone else murmured amongst themselves as Robert conversed with Peppy in whispers. Maxwell's hands clenched as he saw the images, cursing his luck that such a thing could happen right before election day. Now he had to deal with this!

"I don't believe it!" he nearly shouted, standing up from his seat. "These have got to be fake!"

"How can you say that, Governor Goldman?" The governor of Fortuna, a female simian with mouse-brown fur asked. "You see the evidence,"

"Evidence that a clever charlatan can fake," Maxwell countered. "And I think this _has _to be a fake!"

"And what is your basis for your accusation, governor?" Peppy asked, resting his head on a hand.

"He's selling this "Venomian Armada" story because he wants to be paid to run a wild goose chase! He feels he doesn't get paid enough and intends to squeeze us for everything!" Fox was about to issue a retort, as well as Peppy and Robert when a new voice piped in.

"Everything Fox has told you is true, governor. You must heed him." Shin stepped in next to Fox, the scarlet vulpine wearing a grim face as he spoke. All eyes were on him now.

"And who are you?" Maxwell asked.

"My name is Shin. And you must listen to me, this armada is coming right for you and in a matter of days, if you're lucky, there's going to be no Corneria left!" Peppy knew that his voice alone would not win Maxwell over, not unless he showed his true form, and he knew he was loathed to do that in front of the whole council. He knew that the paparazzi had their spy equipment bugged around this room, despite the security sweep, and just one word breathed of the council seeing an alien being like Shodai would ruin his cover. Maxwell merely smiled.

"And why should I take your word for it?"

"Because I was there, and so were two other pilots who risked their lives to _give _you this information. Don't toss it to the wind because you're worried about votes!" Maxwell slammed a hand down on the table in fury as he stood up.

"Why you…who the hell do you think you are?!" he asked in a cold rage.

"Someone who is greatly concerned for us," Peppy replied. He turned his gaze on him as Peppy stood up. "You must listen to him, governor, he knows more than you think."

"An armada that size is made with the intent of wiping out an indigenous population of a planet, if not an entire system. And believe me, whoever these people are, Venomian or no, they will do it. You are facing quite possibly the largest invasion Lylat has ever seen before. It's almost twice the size of the Aparoid swarm that attacked half a year ago, and easily three times that of Andross and Oikonny's armada. You've got to prepare for it, and fast!"

"Why should we take your word for it?" The governor of Macbeth, a gray wolf, asked. Shin looked at him, preparing to answer when he felt Fox squeeze his arm, feeling his disapproval of him telling, and possibly showing, his true colors. He looked away instead. "Very well, we will discuss and cast a vote." On the Great Fox II, the holographic image winked out and Fox turned to Shin.

"Well that could have gone better," Fox said.

"The fools, they've going to wait until it's too late to do anything," Shin grumbled.

"I know the feeling, trust me." Shin looked at Fox, then walked away with a scoff while Fox followed him. "You never told me what it was that you were really doing here, Shin. Does it have anything to do with that armada?" The non-vulpine looked back.

"I don't know…it could be, but…"

"What?"

"I have to report to my superiors. Once I do, I'll be able to tell you my objective."

"Alright." Shin walked down the corridor to his given quarters, and saw Krystal waiting for him as she embraced him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"How did it go?" she asked. Shin looked away.

"Not as well as I'd hoped. I knew that bureaucracy was a challenging field, but some of them…some of them just can't accept the fact even though it's staring them in the face!" He sat down on the bed, holding his head in his hands. "These people are going to sign your death warrants and slit your throats before this is through." He hated feeling helpless like this, and Krystal sat next to him, embracing him lightly as she held her lover, nuzzling against him.

"We'll figure something out, you'll see." She nuzzled against him and Shin pulled away, not looking at her. "What's wrong?" Shin got up and walked to the viewport.

"I'm not…really comfortable getting close to you like this while…you know." Krystal laughed lightly.

"You're worried about Fox?" she asked. Shin didn't answer. He didn't need to. Krystal got up and embraced him from behind, resting her head on his back. "Don't worry about him, Shin. It's over between me and Fox. Whatever it was that we had, it's done."

"But still, he could still hold feelings for you."

"Then he shouldn't have pushed me away from him in the first place." Shin turned around and felt Krystal place her hands on his shoulders and rest her head against his chest. "I don't know what I would have done without you, Shin." Shin felt his arms going around her as he pulled her in deeper into the embrace. Krystal's eye looked up and she saw the camera in the corner, trying not to smile as she tried to bury her face into Shin's chest. In the control center, Fox felt his nails digging into his palms as he saw this. He didn't know why, but seeing Krystal with Shin like this filled him with an emotion he couldn't place…jealousy maybe? But why? He dismissed her from the team, she had every right to choose someone to lean on. So was his heart not agreeing with his head? _'Because you want her,' _he heard the voice in his head. He chased it away and turned the camera feed off, just before he slammed his hand on the console.

Shin walked down the hallway to a private place, away from any distractions after telling Krystal he had to report back to his superiors about what had happened. She told him to hurry back so she wouldn't think he abandoned her too with a smile. Finding a secluded room, he entered it and pulled out the communication device. The diamond-shaped item floated from his hand and flashed once, becoming a luminescence and becoming an anthropoid shape. Zoffy, his superior, stood before him. "Sir, there has been a disturbing development. An armada of vast size is heading right for the fourth planet of this system. It comes from the planet Venom, the sixth planet, but all reports indicated that the Venomians had no means of building their military back to its former state, let alone one of this size."

"_How big is it?"_

"This one is a Class-Four size, sir. Enough to wipe out all life in this system." Zoffy felt his body tense as he heard this. There are only four classes given to invading armadas, and the fourth class is the largest. He had to deal with a few, but only with ample reinforcements. And now it looks like Shin will be dealing with another of his own.

"_Is it related to whatever it is that's killing our people?"_

"I don't think so. It has been spotted just outside of Venom, but I'm treating both it and the armada as unrelated until further evidence suggests otherwise."

"_Very good. You are to remain there and assist the natives in any way you can. A Class-Four cannot be easily repelled, even by a Space Patrol man. I'll try to send you back up as soon as I can."_

"Right sir." Zoffy's image faded and the communication device floated back into Shin's hand.

She heard a knock at the door and Krystal went to answer, expecting Shin and instead finding Fox standing in the doorway. She looked disappointed as she stepped out of his way. "Why hello, Fox. I was starting to wonder if you even knew I existed."

"Krystal. Can I come in?"

"I'm out of your way, aren't I?" Fox nodded slightly and entered her room. "What is it, Fox?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Looks like you're with Shin, now."

"That's right. Is there a problem with that?" Krystal crossed her arms as Fox leaned against the desk.

"I don't know, you want there to be a problem?" The Cerinian scoffed.

"No, but _you _want there to be. I never figured that you'd actually take what you have lost so seriously, especially with the way you acted."

"I was doing what was best for the team. You were an unstable element and-"

"There you go again, saying the exact same thing over and over! By the goddess, you're stubborn!"

"I get that a lot," Fox replied.

"Well sometimes you should listen to people! You drove me and Falco and Slippy away, you're all alone on this ship, do you even care?!" Fox raised his eyebrow at her. "I know why you're here Fox. You don't approve of my being with Shin."

"I don't have to approve of you doing anything with anyone. I dismissed you from the team, it's not my problem." Krystal felt her hands ball up as she heard this.

"You really…don't care?"

"Just so long as you're alive and safe. That's all I care about."

"I see." The Cerinian walked to the viewport and sighed. "You know what I was doing, down on Corneria before Shin arrived?" Fox shrugged and Krystal turned to face him. "I was starting to drink my problems away. I wasn't very good at it and was just starting, but I was beginning to get attracted to it more and more. After all, it wasn't like I had any friends or anything to rely on or help pick up the pieces of my shattered life." Krystal chuckled dryly as she spoke. "I'm the last of my family, and my race. I thought I found a family in your team, Fox. And then you turn around and stab me in the back like you did and leave me all alone again."

"And Shin makes you feel like you're not alone?"

"He makes me feel like I belong and loved!"

"So did you?"

"Did I what?"

"You know…love him?" Krystal felt her face go red when he asked that. At first she didn't think it was a big deal, but when he asked she felt embarrassed, even ashamed that she had slept with another man. No, he abandoned her and Shin arrived when she needed him the most. It was meant to be, she convinced herself.

"So what?" she asked. "So what if I loved him once, or twice, or even a _thousand _times?" She went up to Fox and he backed away from her. "What if I loved him over and over in bed and each time I reached a climax I said how much I despised you and spat on your name?! So what?!" She looked to be on the verge of tears as she poured her heart out, knowing that this was right. "It's no less than you deserve." Her glare was like poisoned daggers as she cast it at Fox, who remained stoic but shook on the inside. But he was quick to recover.

"That's fine. I really don't care what you think, so long as you're happy." He walked past her as she felt the tears start to blur her image. She expected to get something, _anything_, from him, but this…all she got was nothing. Just the same barrier around his heart and mind. She wanted to hurt him, just like he had hurt her. The tears rolled down as she fell to her knees in front of the bed, her face in the covers as she cried. She felt like her heart was full of poison as she had said those things to him, not really meaning them, but what hit her most was that Fox seemed unfazed by them. It only made her realize how spiteful she sounded. She heard the door knock once, twice, then open. She turned, and through bleary eyes saw Shin standing in the doorway, surprised to see Krystal like this.

"Are you alright?" he asked, reaching out for her. Krystal leapt into his arms and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face into his chest as she sobbed. Shin was taken by surprise again and led Krystal to the bed where still cried and embraced Shin like a child holding onto a parent.

"I'm a bad person…" she whimpered.

"What?" Krystal looked up at Shin, tears coming down her face.

"I said some things I didn't mean, things about us to Fox that I wanted to hurt…" she buried her face into his chest again. "I'm a terrible person…" Shin just held her.

"You're not a terrible person. You're just in a lot of pain right now."

"I wanted to hurt Fox…"

"I know, I know."

"I wanted him to feel as I felt when he pushed me away…"

"It's okay…" Shin rocked her back and forth as he spoke gently. He saw the open bathroom door and looked down at Krystal. "Wait here, I'll be right back." Krystal wiped her eyes and blew her nose on tissue paper from a dispenser on the nightstand as she saw the bathroom light turn on and heard the water from the tap run. Shin walked out with a glass of water in hand. "Here, drink this."

"I don't want it," she replied, throwing the wadded up tissue paper away in a waste basket.

"It'll make you feel better," he held it out to her, but she turned away from him, fiddling with her hair while she still felt sick in her heart. "I can make you drink this, you know." Krystal looked up at Shin as he had a knowing smile on. She still turned away with a pout, but when she heard the light *tink* of the glass touching on the nightstand and turned around, Shin pounced on her. She felt his fingers on her sides and she laughed uncontrollably as he tickled her. Shin smiled broadly as he tormented her as she tried to squirm and get away.

"Shin…*he he he*do-don't tickle! *giggle*" Her hands tried to push his away but to no avail as she rolled around on the bed as he still tickled her sides and stomach. He was in between her legs as she wrapped them around his waist and keep him at bay, but his hands would leave her middle as his fingers dug into the flight suit and made her stomach flutter and tremble as he moved them across her belly and ribs. She continued to laugh as Shin smiled. When he did cease in his tormenting, Krystal lied on her side, her breath coming in pants and light giggling sighs as her sides heaved. She reached for the glass of water and gulped the cool liquid in seconds. Her face was still covered in tears, but they were more from laughter now, and her hair was matted with sweat, as was her pillow. Shin lied next to her as she turned to face him. "Jerk," she whispered before she gave him a peck on the lips and he returned it with a more passionate kiss.

"Told you I'd make you drink it," he replied with the knowing smile. Krystal giggled again and held Shin by the shoulders as she nuzzled against his chest once more. The non-vulpine held her as their tails entwined with each other and their legs joined. Shin lied on his side above Krystal as she lied on her back, looking up at him and placing a hand on his cheek as he leaned down for another kiss. Her arms went around his neck as she pulled him in and both rubbed up against one another in physical desire. Shin pulled away and saw the blush and trembling lips as the Cerinian looked up at him. She saw the same look that she knew was in her eyes in his, and he went down to her neck, kissing it and her upper chest before pulling the zipper down to rest at her pelvic region as she slipped out of it by the waist, leaving just her undershirt exposed as Shin's hands entered the sweat-stained garment to touch her belly and chest. Like before, her stomach fluttered and she giggled lightly, but she knew he wasn't going to tickle her on purpose, not when she felt his gentle touch on her breasts. She pulled her shirt up and over her head, setting the garment down on the floor as her fur glistened with perspiration on her chest and underarms. She felt the need to shower to wash the stink of sweat off, but didn't want to move from this spot when Shin traveled down her belly to between her legs. The zipper stopped just above her pubic region, leaving only the top of her panties exposed. So Shin moved one of his hands from her breast to her legs, entering the panties as he kissed and loved her breast before he kissed her lips. She moaned and sighed even more from his touch, her hips raising her to his hand as he rubbed her gently. Shin kissed her mouth once more before he pulled away and Krystal began pulling at his shirt, hoping to get it off him as he pulled his jacket free. With his shirt gone, she kissed his neck and pectorals as he rubbed her now moistening sex and licked his muzzle.

His hands clenched into fists once more as he watched them love each other. He saw her lie her head back onto the pillow as he kissed her neck and rubbed her sex even faster and heard her say his name into his ear. Fox felt a cold rage build in his heart, and he wanted nothing more, at that moment, than to kill Shin as he stared at the video feed from the room camera. He heard her climax with a loud moan and a soft sigh as she lowered herself and kissed his neck and chest once more, giving herself completely to him as she whispered his name and soft words of love and promises as he returned them in kind. Fox meant to turn the feed off but his fist smashed against the console, sending up smoke and sparks. His breathing became irregular and heavy as his eyes were shut tight and Krystal's words echoed in his head. _"So what if I loved him a _thousand _times, and when I climaxed I said how much I despised you and spat on your name? It's no less than you deserve!" _He wanted to hurt them, both of them. And he wasn't aware of it, but a presence took an interest in his anguish, and drew its plans with him weaved into the design.


	6. The Coming Storm

I do not own Ultraman nor Star Fox. Ultraman and related characters belong to Tsuburaya Pro. Star Fox and related characters belong to Nintendo

Ultraman, Final Light

The Coming Storm

The planet Katina, home base of the famous Husky and Bulldog Units. They have weathered the Lylat Wars and the Aparoid Invasion and find the lull of peace to be distracting. Constantly drilling and training to keep themselves in peak condition, neither personnel in either squadron, neither pilot, mechanic, technician nor officer could imagine what would be coming for them. When they arrived, they came with the force of a hurricane; Long range scanners picked up the first few craft, then the few became legion in moments. Commander William "Bill" Grey, leader of both units, walked into the control room of the Katina base and loomed over the techie's shoulder. He was dressed in an officer's uniform, with a white cap and dress, white pants with a blue stripe going up the sides of the legs as his rank was stitched onto the sides of his shoulders and his awards are pinned onto his left breast. The bulldog still had the look of a young man despite his age, and the scar just under his left eye did not detract from his handsome features. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We picked up something on our long-range scanners. Sensors indicate their small craft, but the number of them must be in the thousands!" The techie, a black lab cadet with a mic and headset said turning to him and back to his station. Bill looked at the screen and saw the small dots coming in towards the planet. Indeed, there seemed to be thousands of them, and the other techies were reading the same thing. "Sir, their coming into video range now!"

"On screen." The main monitor in front of him came to life in a flash of white fuzz and white-noise before coming to crystal clarity, and what they saw made everyone stop what they were doing and stare at awe at what they saw; Thousands of them. Thousands of small fighter-size ships bore down on the planet like an angry storm cloud on a small island, and they were not alone; Behind them were even larger vessels, presumably the carriers of the fighters, and they seemed to be larger than anything they had seen before. One of the techies, a female rabbit, brought her hands to her mouth as she gasped while Bill Grey straightened himself up as he stood, his face hardening as his heart sunk into his belly when he tried and failed to count the number of ships coming towards them. One of the techies held his ear piece and typed commands onto his console before turning to Bill.

"Commander, I'm getting a signal from the armada."

"What's it say?" The techie typed the commands into the console as the computer translated, and he heard the message on his headset, his hand falling away as it went limp. "Well?" Bill turned to the techie.

"It's an ultimatum, sir. They say for us to lower our arms and surrender." Bill turned to look at the armada before him, weighing the odds and knowing that he'd lose, no matter what he tried. "Sir, your orders?" Grey looked away from the screen, his mind awhirl with thoughts as he tried to come up with something, anything. He turned back to the techie.

"Issue a planet-wide alert and tell everyone to prepare to evacuate the planet. We need to buy enough time to get everyone out of here." Everyone looked at him as though he had gone mad. The fearless Commander Bill Grey was sounding a retreat? He looked at them and figured what they were thinking. "If we stand and fight, we'll just die. Better to fall back with the main force, than to throw our lives away. It's a small price to pay in the long run." He turned back to the techie and nodded, and he nodded back as he set up the P.A. for Commander Grey as he spoke. All across the planet, the several bases that had been set up were linked to the main base as the commander's voice was heard. "Now hear this; this is Commander William Grey speaking from Alpha Base. We have been issued an ultimatum from a vast armada that you undoubtedly have received and are now viewing the armada on your screens. I would say we were going to stay and fight rather than surrender, but against such numbers as these, we have only one option; We must retreat from Katina to Corneria. I know that this sounds like admitting defeat, but we have no choice. Our families that are here right now cannot be placed in jeopardy if we are to lose here. We must prepare to evacuate while our defense forces hold them off for as long as they can while the civilians get to safety away from Katina. All you guard fighters who are about to engage the enemy, remember you are not just fighting for your homes, but for your families as well. Remember that they are relying on you to protect them as they escape from here. Once they are safe enough away, we will join them. All pilots who are hearing my voice get to your fighters, quickly! That is all." An alarm sounded as Bill Grey signed off and the techies began their duties of guiding all civilians in the base to the escape ships and directing the pilots to their fighters, while coordinating their efforts with the other bases on the planet. He turned to the techie in front of him. "I'm going to the front. Have my ship ready." He nodded and turned to his console to issue the necessary instructions as Bill Grey ran out of the command room and down the hall to the hangar. The fighters there numbered close to a hundred and fifty, all lining the hangars of the pyramid-shaped base. While the pyramid-shaped structure served as the command-center and launch platform for the fighters, the rest of the base was underground, were housing for the personnel and military officers, as well as for their families, were located in case of an enemy attack. However, in the face of so large a foe, hiding underground wouldn't help much. All it would do was entrap the people inside a tomb. However, the emergency escape ships were located at emergency exits around the base, each one capable of holding up to hundreds of those that occupy the base. But because of their large size, their speed is almost dreadful, making them easy prey for fighters. That is why they must hold the armada, at any cost. Around the planet, all five bases, though smaller than the Alpha base and holding up to fifty fighters each scrambled their forces while they prepared to evacuate. Bill Grey launched with his Bulldog Unit, with Husky unit not far behind and the rest of the squadrons following suit. Bill looked back at the base, and saw the hidden trap doors open up for the evac-ships as they were being loaded with civilians. The ground around the pyramid structure opened in several places and large, cigar-shaped craft lifted themselves on large platforms towards the sky as people pushed and shoved to get onto the ships. The fighters broke out of the atmosphere and saw the thousands upon thousands of fighters waiting for the order to be given to start the invasion. Behind them, the large motherships, each one looking capable of housing the entire fighter armada in front of them, waited passively for the right time. Behind him, Bill Grey saw the rest of the Katina defense forces rendezvous with his own. All in all, he had over three hundred and fifty fighters under him to fight against the several thousand before him. He hoped that the distress signal and coded message the base was transmitting would reach Corneria and they would send help. But even if they did, would they reach them in time? The first of the evac-ships broke the atmosphere, followed by several more, and that must have been what the invaders were waiting for, for they surged forward unto them like a flood of metal and lights. Bill Grey took a deep breath and took the plunge.

Great Fox II hovered over Corneria when it received the transmission. Fox McCloud typed in the commands on his console, and read the message on the screen, his eyes widening as he read.

The water cascaded down her body as she lathered the soap and conditioner on her fur. When her hands went near her pubic area, she felt herself get hot and numb when she brushed over it. Whenever she did, all she could think about was him. After he loved her with his fingers, she felt dirty enough to warrant a shower, but not dirty in a bad way, more like a…how would Falco put it? _'Naughty way'_ she finished her thought with a smile. She realized that this was the third time she'd given herself to him. Before, she shuddered at the thought of anyone touching her, except for maybe…Fox. No, she chased the thought from her mind. Fox didn't care about her anymore, he said so himself. Shin was the only one who cared enough to be there for her. He went to her when he came here, comforted her in her time of need, even loved her when her heart felt empty and broken. She felt a soft, warm sensation in her pelvis as she thought about him, and her mind drifted. She felt herself lean back against the wall as she fantasized what her life would be like with Shin. Perhaps full of adventure and excitement? He often traveled, and she felt he was loathed to leave her alone again and she also felt that he would try to take her with him, or was that just what she wanted to feel from him? She placed a hand on her belly and imagined it swollen and round, carrying a new life. Her pelvic region grew warmer still at the thought, making her smile again. She never really thought about motherhood, until now. If Ultras could breed outside of their own race, then what kind of children could they beget? Would they look like what Shin would in his…natural form? She imagined a smaller, child version of Shodai and laughed at the thought. She washed the soap lather off of her fur and turned the water off. Stepping out of the bathtub she dried her body off with a towel before drying her hair and wrapping it around her body. When she stepped out, she found Shin sitting at the foot of the bed, looking out the viewport. When he turned to look at her, he blushed slightly and turned away. Wearing a smile, she sat down behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "What's wrong?" she asked, snuggling against the back of his neck while kissing it. She felt his face burn and imagined he looked even more red than he normally did as he stammered our a reply.

"N-nothing. It's just…rude for someone to stare at a, uhm…lady who is…"

"Naked?"

"Bare," Shin corrected. Krystal laughed and lightly tugged on Shin's ear with her teeth in a playful fashion. Shin pulled away and turned to look at Krystal who giggled and stuck her tongue out playfully at him. He pounced on her again and pinned her to the bed. "I could torment you again, Krystal." his smile was wicked as he spoke and Krystal wore a look of mock-fear as she tried not to laugh.

"_I need everyone up to the bridge, now."_ Fox's voice rang over the P.A., making Shin and Krystal pause, making them look at each other before they got off of the bed.

In his old quarters, Falco heard the message as he was going over an old letter from a friend of his from way back, one he wouldn't mind seeing again. He put his PAD back in his jacket and headed out of the room towards the command bridge. He saw Shin and Krystal heading towards the bridge. He was hardly surprised that they were together, but to find Shin here just before the armada flew out of Venom's atmosphere to be out of the realm of coincidence. Twice before he came just before something nearly wiped out the Lylat system, and he would be damned if he would chalk his sudden appearance to random chance. All three of them entered the command bridge where Fox stood at the control panel and turned to face them. "We just got an urgent message from Katina; The whole planet is under attack from the armada. Against a force of that size, they will not last long. They need enough time to evacuate the planet and get the civilians off-world. That's where we come in. We're to head to Katina and help hold off the armada long enough to complete the evacuations."

"But Fox, there's only the four of us. Aren't we getting any help from Corneria?" Krystal asked. Fox shook his head.

"As stretched thin as they are, Corneria can't send any reinforcements. In fact, since they received the distress signal and message from Katina, the council has ordered the entire Cornerian Army and Defense Forces back home. Looks like they decided to believe us after all."

"So they're abandoning Katina?!" Krystal asked incredulously.

"That's what it looks like," he stated plainly. Krystal shook her head in disgust while Falco looked away with a scoff. Shin was the only one who remained stoic, but Krystal could feel his own contempt at such a display. She even felt Fox's disdain at the council's decision. "So we're going to aid Katina by ourselves."

"Against a force that size, what can we possibly do?"

"We can at least stall them, hopefully long enough to let the innocent people escape," Shin replied.

"And hopefully take enough of them down to make them think twice about attacking us again," Falco replied. "Especially with Shin here." The aforementioned non-Lylat looked at Falco with puzzlement as he flashed him a beaky smirk. "Think about it; The three best pilots in the system and an Ultra against an armada? They haven't got a chance."

They knew it was hopeless, even before it started, and they were taking heavy losses as they fought with all they had. Yet, it perplexed them so why their outnumbered enemy would fight so vigorously against such overwhelming odds. Maybe it had to do with the ships leaving the planet itself. If so, then they should be the target. Orders were given and commands were received. Some fighters broke away from the many dogfights to go after the retreating ships. Some were shot down by pursuers, but not enough. Those that broke through made strafing runs against the defenseless civilian ships, damaging most and even destroying some. Bill Grey turned his head in his cockpit when he saw a large light glow and the remains of the ship fall to the planet. He felt a chill go down his spine and tail when he saw this, and in a rage he turned his fighter around and shot at the bandits harassing the civilian ships. He shot down two at once, then a third and a fourth in his sights before a tremor rocked his ship and he looked back to see two fighters following and letting loose upon him. He dodged and juked, evading most of the crimson bolts and his shields taking a royal pounding as he targeted more fighters and shot them down as quickly as he could as he was being targeted and shot at by the bandits behind him. Despite the heavy fire he received, he was able to down three more fighters before being forced to pull away. He looked back as they shot down another ship and winced, shutting his eyes as he felt like he could hear the screams of those on board as the ship exploded around them and families died in one another's arms. His sensors picked up another, large object warping into the field of battle. Just outside orbit of Katina, a large carrier-class ship materialized and three ships flew from one of the cavernous hangar bays. He saw one of them looked like a kind of bird, and felt himself smile. Fox lead the other two pilots into the fray as they shot down enemy fighters left and right that were harrying the civilian ships. A voice crackled in Bill's head set that he hadn't heard in what felt like ages. _"Sorry we're late, Bill, but traffic was terrible." _He smirked as he heard Fox's voice.

"You always were late to a party, Fox." He whirled his fighter around and let loose upon the attacking fighters once more. The four craft tore through the enemy fighters like razors as they skimmed in between the large ships and took quick shots at the smaller enemy fighters with surgeon-like precision, not damaging the civilian ships, at least not anymore than the bandits had done. What was left of the ships made it out safely of the battlefield, that is, all but one. A heavily damaged ship with fire burning near its rear engines and along its hull, limped away from the scene of the battle. However, it drew the attention of more enemy fighters, eager for an easy kill. Krystal saw them and flew the Cloud Runner towards them, firing at them but they were out of range of her targeting computer. She watched in horror as they fired upon it and she was next to helpless as she watched. A bright red ball of light flew in from above and deflected the red bolts as it floated just behind the ship. It took on an anthropoid shape, and Shodai fired his Slash Ray at the smaller fighters. The bandits were turned to burning metal fragments as Krystal felt herself sigh in relief, while Bill looked and felt his jaw almost drop when he saw the red and silver Ultra. Shodai flew into the fray and let loose his powerful Spacium Ray upon the smaller fighters, being careful not to hit the Cornerian fighters, while letting a couple of his Shredding Halos fly from his hand to saw through more of the smaller craft. Fox, Falco, Krystal and Bill headed for the battlefield and started to pick off the fighters that Shodai had missed, giving the beleaguered defenders a reprieve as they caught their breath and pushed back anew, assaulting the invading forces with all they had while Shodai took pot-shots here and there with his Slash Beam and Shredding Halos and strafed the battlefield with his Spacium Ray. All around, miniature explosions bloomed as the enemy attack force was reduced drastically. Looks like Falco was right, Fox thought. With an Ultra and the top three pilots in Lylat, the enemy doesn't have a chance. With their enemy's number reduced, the guard fighters had an easier time handling the situation, especially with Star Fox and Shodai attacking any reinforcements coming their way. Left and right fighters fell until three of the larger, more massive mother ships began to move in, intent on wiping out all resistance with their superior fire power. That is, until Shodai rose up to meet them, yet even in his forty-meter tall form, just one of the mother ships was at least five times his size. Floating in between them and the battle between the Lylan fighters and the invading fighters, Shodai placed his arms in a cross shape and fired his Spacium Ray at the larger mother ships. The blue/white stream of energy tore through the ships like they were made of tissue paper, leaving ugly gashes in the metal as they exploded and died from their wounds. With just one blow, Shodai had destroyed the three mother ships. The large explosions had gotten the attention of almost everyone in the fight, especially the enemy pilots. Krystal, Fox, Falco and Bill paused when they saw the explosions engulf the Ultra, then dissipate in the vacuum of space, leaving Shodai unharmed as he dropped his pose and waited for the armada to make its next move. A silent order was given and the battle had ended as soon as it had begun when the smaller attacking craft retreated from the battlefield and back to the armada. The defenders lowered their guard for the moment, then all but completely when the armada turned around and headed back. In his headset, Bill heard the cheering of his pilots and felt a laugh almost escape him when he saw them run. They had looked death in the face, and with the help of a guardian angel, they cheated it. He looked at Shodai, and nodded at the guardian angel as he returned it.

"Did you see them run!? Ha! Right when things were starting to get good, too!" Falco was able to smuggle a couple bottles of whiskey on board the Great Fox II, which were undoubtedly stowed away on his fighter, and was feeling very generous with it at the moment. Fox had a couple of glasses, as did Bill, while Krystal was working on her third shot while Shin chose not to partake. Bill Grey decided to join Fox on his ship, not having seen his friend in what seemed like an eternity, and he could see the times wearing on him. He looked tired, almost as much as he was, and looked just as bit haggard. Not that he blamed him for what had happened in his life. However, he did see him smile and that seemed to make him look more alive again as he pointed at Falco.

"That always seems to happen when we come around. When we show up the party dies."

"Because everyone seems to die around you lot!" Bill replied as he took another gulp and poured himself another glass. Shin felt himself smile as well, even though he was not part of the merriment. They hadn't gotten rid of the fraction of the beast that was the invading armada, yet it felt like a major victory had been won here. They had faced the beast, and they came out alive. That certainly meant something, for them a least. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and felt his face was being rubbed while alcohol wafted into his nose.

"You aren't having any?" Krystal asked, sounding a bit tipsy. Shin let a small chuckle escape him.

"I think you're drinking enough for the both of us."

"Yeah, maybe I should stop." She placed the empty glass on the consol and snuggled up against Shin, catching the eyes of both Bill and Fox. The bull dog took Fox by the shoulder and turned him towards himself.

"Looks like your friend is putting the moves on your girl."

"Yeah, but that's what I deserve for pushing her into his arms." Fox downed the glass and filled it back up. Bill patted his back and spoke.

"Well, there are plenty of fish in the sea, I guess."

"Not like her, there aren't," Fox countered. He felt the burning, bitter feelings welling up once more and poured alcohol down his throat in the vain attempts of putting them out. Falco, having drunk almost half a bottle of whiskey, plopped down in a swiveling chair and turned around in circles as he giggled.

"Man, I missed this. Going in, guns blazing and bad guys dying left and right and sending the baddies packing. Bet they won't be bothering us again too soon." He had a bottle in hand and took a long pull from it before letting a content sigh escape him.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Falco," Krystal replied, still holding onto Shin. "There was still plenty of the enemy left, the only reason why they decided to break off is because Shodai scared them off." Shin felt his lips purse together when he heard his real name.

"Yeah, maybe,"

"It's true." All eyes were on Bill. "That guy wiped out three mother ships and a whole bunch of fighters like they were nothing. He's the real reason why they backed off, made them rethink their strategy a bit. I get the feeling that this was just a shock to their system. The real invasion has yet to begin." Bill looked at his watch and turned to Fox. "It's been great seeing you again, old buddy. I need to get back with my people and see how many of us made it out."

"Alright. Let me escort you there."

"No, I'm pretty sure I can handle it. Besides, the coordinates are pre-set in the flight computer. I'll just take a little siesta on the way there." He smiled and Fox did as well. Bill was a foot away from the door when the large main monitor crackled the life and white fuzz filled the screen. In the fuzz, a form was taking shape and became clear. It looked like a fish; A large scaly head with an antennae on the top that dangled in front of the face with a small light at the tip like the kind of lure an angler fish has, a sea-blue robe covering its body while fins poked out from the sleeves and a golden crown sat atop its large head. Bubbles of different shapes rose in front of the screen from time to time, making them realize that the video was coming from a watery environment. The creature spoke in a warbling voice.

"_Inhabitants of the Lylat System, hear my message. We are the Anglars, hailing from the dying seas of the world you know as Venom."_

"Venom?!" Falco asked, falling out of the chair as both Shin and Krystal stood up and the five of them gathered around the screen

"_For decades our oceans and seas were losing their ability to sustain life, until it became imperative for us to leave and colonize elsewhere where we could survive. When the great Andross came before us, he promised us that, one day, we would receive a sign that it was our time to rise up from our dead oceans and take the system as our own. We have received such a sign. Behold!" _The image changed, becoming fuzzy again, then a new form began to take shape, this one was like a floating head, until it too became crystal clear, and everyone in the room, save for Shin, was rooted to the spot as Andross grinned evilly at them.

"_Ah, my old friends in Lylat. How good it is to see you all again. It has been some time since my right as emperor was unjustly taken from me by you all. Now, I will have my revenge! My army of Anglars will sweep over you like a tidal wave, laying waste to all in their path while I stand amongst the ruins and build my glorious empire upon the ashes of the dead as a foundation! This time, there will be no mercy as I take what is rightfully mine! You all will either bow before me when this is over, or perish in the hellfire I will send you!" _Andross cackled madly as the image shifted back to the Anglar being.

"_We will take your system in one week. Be prepared to surrender or die then." _The image faded, and the command bridge was silent after the bold ultimatum was given. Not only did the enemy reveal themselves, but an old foe had returned. Fox felt his shoulders getting heavy as Bill and looked at him, the same worried look on his face that Fox was sure on his. Falco looked stunned, as if debating whether or not what he saw was real or just an effect of the alcohol he had taken. Krystal, however, looked as though she had seen a ghost. Shin wrapped his arms around her in an embrace as she held onto him for support, feeling as though the floor beneath her was about to give way as the thing that haunted her past and left her all alone in the universe came back, and it seemed that this time, it was coming for her. Shin looked out the main view screen, seeing the stars slowly move in space, while also seeing what looked like, in his mind's eye, a great storm that was coming towards them, and coming fast.


	7. Deviant and Savior

I do not own Ultraman nor Star Fox. Ultraman and related characters belong to Tsuburaya Pro. Star Fox and related characters belong to Nintendo

Ultraman, Final Light

Deviant and Savior

"This can't be happening, please tell me this is all just a nightmare…" Maxwell sat in his large chair behind his desk, his face fallen to his hand as though he had been waking up from a bad dream. "And just before the election too,"

"Governor, you need to make a statement." General Hare stood before the desk, the PAD with the details of the Katina invasion on the desk as the transmission from Venom just finished after being ran for a half hour. Goldman looked up, looking tired and almost distressed.

"What would you have me do, general? The planet with our largest garrison and best trained soldiers was taken down, outmanned and outgunned thousands to one, led by a man who should be dead. What can I possibly do?"

"Tell the people that you are not going to take this lying down. Build up our army again and prepare for war, because it is on our doorstep." Goldman looked away, eyes closed and brow furrowed. Peppy almost scoffed in derision at his expression. He knew that Goldman was by no means a fighting man, but to see him indecisive when the people will need him most, when the very thing he had sworn to do makes him a coward, fills him with an urge to smack the pansy out of him. However, he took another approach; "This could work in your favor."

"How?" Goldman looked up at Peppy.

"Think about it. Lylat is once more invaded, the people are in fear again, they're gonna need someone to rally behind. This could be your big chance. Someone could always say they're going to take charge when the going gets tough, but when he does take charge, especially say during an election," Goldman's ears perked slightly. "Who knows what could happen."

"So what would you have me do?"

"Katina had been attacked and its people fled. Open your arms to them and let them come to you and let them see you as a generous, charitable man. That's you're first step. The second step, address the situation. Let them rally behind the sacrifice of those who died and let them see you be inspired by it. People, and I mean potential voters in this case, really have a soft-spot for those who have been touched and spurred on by a tragedy, especially as big as this one." Peppy could see the wheels in Goldman's head turning, and a slight smile grew on the Labrador's face.

"Yes, and what of my opponent? Maybe he'll suggest the same thing."

"But you'll be the one to do it. You're the one in charge of Lylat, not him." Goldman stood up, looking over the city from his view. When he turned back to look at Peppy, he had a smile on.

"Why didn't I have you on my last campaign?" he asked.

'_Because I have a conscience and a backbone'_ Peppy thought, but what he said was "Because I was busy getting my hands dirty, and son you'll know what that feels like. And trust me, voters love leaders who get their hands dirty." Peppy felt dirty himself for saying this to a politician who had no concept of hard work, but Goldman rubbed his hands together in anticipation as ideas formed in his head about how to address this new situation, or should he say, opportunity.

"_The Katina garrison has fallen and the line has been pushed back even further, perhaps all the way to Corneria. We have little to no defense to speak of, even with the surviving squadrons from Katina. Despite Shin's involvement at Katina, the armada seems to still be heading for Corneria but they've slowed down, most likely when they've been dealt a blow to their forces, however small. We have a small window of time." _General Hare's image on the screen looked down at Fox, Shin, Krystal and Falco as he spoke, looking even more tired than usual.

"Time for what?" Fox asked.

"To gather what we have and meet them on the battlefield," Shin replied.

"_But it will not be enough, not to face down this hoard. Our forces are too few since the Aparoid invasion and the army all but disbanded."_

"I've sent a message to M78 regarding this, but they're not feeling too hopeful either. They'll still send members of the Space Garrison when I call them, but…" Shin let the question hang in the air as he turned to Fox and shrugged.

"_We need more men. We need more fighting men and that means doing something neither of us really wants to do."_

"No," Fox muttered before he took a step forward. "What makes you think any of them will help us? During the Aparoid invasion they just stood idly by and watched, even though if Corneria fell they'd have been consumed as well."

"_We have no choice in the matter, Fox. Our survival depends on it."_

"They could just as well turn to Andross," Fox argued.

"_That is why we must appeal to them first and hopefully get them on our side."_

"Wolf is not going to do a thing!" Fox almost shouted. "When we were being invaded by the Aparoids, he just stood by on the sidelines and watched! Star Wolf not going to lift a finger to help us!"

"They will help us!" Krystal replied, looking at Fox. All eyes were on her. "I was approached by Wolf some time after you dismissed me. He offered me a place on his team."

"So what?" Falco asked.

"I'll offer him a deal. I'll join and, hopefully convince him to help you."

"So you're giving yourself to Wolf to help us?" Shin asked. Krystal looked to him, then away before going on.

"He gave me the coordinates for his new hideout. It's the only shot we have."

"Let her do it," Fox said, almost resigned. "If she can make it work, we should let her."

"You're just going to let Krystal walk into Wolf's den?!" Falco asked.

"She's not on the team anymore, nor are you for that matter, Falco." Falco clacked his beak in a scoff of derision. Krystal looked up at Peppy, as if waiting for his approval.

"_Be careful," _was all the oldster said before signing off and making the screen grow dark. Krystal turned on her heel and left the bridge with Shin following after her down the corridor.

"You didn't tell them everything. You didn't tell them it wasn't Wolf that sent you that invite, but Panther!" Shin stood in front of her way, blocking her.

"I know what I'm doing," she tried to push by but he wouldn't budge.

"I won't let you just walk in there alone!" She looked up into Shin's eyes, and saw the worried look in them. She placed her hands on both sides of his face and brought it down for a kiss, pressing herself against him. She broke away and her eyes sparkled as she smiled slightly.

"I love you, but you have to trust me on this. Please?" Shin looked away as Krystal walked past him. The non-vulpine looked up and watched her leave the corridor and into the hangar.

Everything was going according to plan. He had a new army, even stronger than his old one, a hundred times stronger! He resided in the realm between spaces, in the void where time and space are immaterial, where he watched over everything. Indeed, he had learned the secrets to immortality, and once his conquering army had broken the back of the system, they will worship him like a god. _"Do not take your gift as a pretense for God-hood,"_ came the familiar voice. _"You are still very much vulnerable, despite your new power." _Andross grew irritated when he heard the voice.

"_I am more powerful than I could ever imagine. What makes you think I can't go and conquer them myself?"_

"_Because they still have powerful allies on their side, and you are blinded by arrogance your new power has given you."_

"_My power COMES from their allies! And you told me that there is no defense against it!" _Andross turned to face the speaker, but was held in place by a power that paralyzed him as a shadowy figure walked to him, only his glowing blue eyes visible in the darkness.

"_Remember how you were when I found you; Near-dead and floating through space like listless dust. I was the one who guided you to your first kill, after I had all but killed him. I was the one who told you about the power that they had. I was the one who had to cover your tracks by leading the Aparoids to them and keeping the Ultras off of your trail!" _The force gripped him even more tightly. _"Don't think for a moment that I don't know how to kill you. Even now you are vulnerable. Do NOT think yourself to be invincible until you have consumed the entire Ultra race." _The force released him and Andross could feel himself able to breathe again. The being left, leaving him alone as Andross drew his own dark plans against his 'benefactor'.

The derelict station was coming up. Deep in the heart of the asteroid field, the station was moved. After the Aparoid invasion, Wolf had the station moved deeper for protection, so as to avoid detection from any curious ship wandering in. And if any did, they wouldn't live to tell about it. Looks like Panther's information was spot on. As if on cue, a familiar-sounding voice purred over her headset. _"Krystal. I knew you would find my offer irresistible." _Krystal was about to send a biting retort when she took in a deep breath and replied.

"Cloud Runner to Solomon Station, requesting permission to land.

"_For you, dearest Krystal, you may land anytime you wish."_

"Thank you, Solomon Station." She wouldn't give Panther the satisfaction of acknowledging him. It would just fuel his ego and she didn't want to deal with him. As she landed on the station, she was surrounded by armed guards, and she was hardly surprised to see a black feline leading them. She could see his smug smile on his face as she touched down. When she got out, he walked towards her, his grin growing.

"My lovely jewel from the stars, how you look even more stunning in person than in a cockpit. Allow me to welcome you to my humble home." He made an exaggerated bow while Krystal suppressed the urge kick him. He came up, took her hand gently and kissed it, making a shudder go up her spine, but she also kept this hidden.

"I'm here to speak to Wolf," she said simply.

"Wolf is currently away, perhaps I can entertain you until he arrives?"

"If he's not here, then I'm wasting my time." Krystal turned to leave but Panther spoke up.

"Perhaps I can see if he has returned," Krystal turned and looked at Panther with a steel-like gaze as he turned and walked down the corridor. The other thugs gathered around her, each filled with their own perverse thoughts about themselves alone, with her. She wondered if she'd prefer the company of Panther over them, at least she could feel what he was feeling, and he'd practically worship her like a goddess. Panther came back with Wolf, dressed in his combat flight suit and sensory-eye patch, a gift from Fox from long ago. And beside him was his second-in-command, Leon. The reptilian's eyes swiveled in their turrets every which-way as he walked next to his leader. Unlike Panther, Wolf didn't bother with the niceties.

"I'm told that you wanted to speak to me?"

"I'm told you have a spot open on your team?" Panther felt his heart leap when she said this.

"Maybe I do, what's it to you?"

"How about a deal?" Wolf scratched his chin.

"What kind of deal?"

"I join your team, in exchange you help Corneria fight off the Anglars." Wolf let a slight chuckle escape him.

"Oh, did Lylat fall under siege again?" he asked sarcastically. The other thugs chuckled. "And I suppose they sent you here to negotiate?"

"I'm here on my own. Do we deal or no?" Wolf felt himself smile as she spoke.

"You got balls for a girl, I'll give you that. But what's in it for me?"

"The government would be willing to pay you generously for your…services."

"Hmm, tempting. And maybe throw us away when you're done using us, maybe?" Krystal tried to come up with a reply when Wolf waved her off.

"I'm not that stupid, girl. I know that the Cornerian government put a bounty on our heads. Why else would we hide out here in the middle of an asteroid field?"

"Maybe because some people call you cowards." That elicit some angry grunts from the crowd. Some of them even drew their weapons halfway, intent on killing her after they were done using her. Leon was halfway pulling his daggers out when Wolf raised his hand and they holstered their sidearms and knives.

"Call us what you want, but you came to us for help. Maybe we should just watch you all die."

"The Anglars would come after you, next."

"Andross wouldn't let his favorite mercenary team die, not if they're willing to join him." Wolf had a malicious smile on as he said this. "We got the same transmission that you guys did. And maybe we're thinking of hooking up with our old employer."

"Then you'll lose." Krystal replied. Wolf laughed heartily.

"How could we possibly lose?! They have the larger army while yours, well, what army do you have?" Wolf turned his back on Krystal and walked away, Leon following. "We're done here, let her go." Wolf tuned back to face Krystal. "Why don't you join us? It would help to be part of the winning team." Krystal didn't reply as Wolf smirked and turned back down the corridor. The crowd dispersed, all but Panther as he spoke to her.

"I can speak to him, maybe even try to convince him."

"How?" she asked.

"Wait for me in my chambers, I'll speak with him. We can always use new pilots, if you're serious about joining us to help save Lylat."

"I am." He threw her something and she caught it; It was a key-card, and she guessed what room it went to.

"Wait for me there, I'll talk to him." Krystal walked down the corridor he pointed and rubbed his hands in anticipation. If he could convince Wolf, he would have her yet, even if it was just for a night. However, he failed to notice a form floating just outside the force field and enter it unnoticed, ducking behind the Cloud Runner and glow, taking on a new shape as he followed after Krystal.

She entered the room, and what she saw hardly surprised her; It was lavishly decorated, with self portraits and paintings of Panther in different forms hung on the walls, a fur rug in front of the king-sized bed and scented candles placed around the dimly-lit room, trying to make it a romantic setting. She sat down in the large chair, feeling uncomfortable at being in such a den of an obvious narcissist and ego-maniac, unaware of the camera above her that is watching her every move.

"You're sure about this, Panther? She doesn't look the type."

"She wants to protect her friends, and Corneria. And she's willing to do anything for it."

"Well, we could always use the entertainment from a long flight," Wolf said as he watched the screen in the control room. He folded his arms over his chest as he wore a wicked grin. Panther matched it with his own. "Tell her she can join and we will consider helping Corneria, and you can have her for tonight. After that, she's free game." Panther could hardly control himself as he left the room, almost bounding down the corridor, his smile growing dangerous. He missed a form that was hiding just outside the entrance to the corridor, and was unaware of it following him.

When the door opened, Krystal got up and saw Panther close the door behind him, and heard it click as it locked. He kept his face as blank as it could, but his mind was racing with anticipation. "Wh-what did Wolf say?" she asked, feeling nervous. If what she felt from him was true, she would have to fight her way out, but he was bigger than her, and while he was an idiot, he was by no means completely stupid.

"He said that he would consider helping Lylat if you did join, but you have to do something for us, first." She backed away from him as he slowly advanced on her.

"What would that be?" her hand went to her belt, reaching for her inactive staff.

"A token that you are truly committed to protecting Lylat. That is all. And you might find it…pleasurable." He lunged at her and she ducked underneath him. She ran for the door, trying to open it as Panther stood back up and lunged again, this time taking Krystal down with her as she let out a small scream. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as he hoisted her up, her legs kicking frantically and her hands tearing at his arms as she tried to but her head against his as he held her from behind. With a growl, he threw her onto the bed. She turned around and was met with a solid backhand that knocked her back onto the bed as he grabbed her rump forcefully. He grabbed one arm and pinned it behind her back to where she winced and yelped in pain. He felt her inactive staff digging into him and he knocked it off of her belt and clattered to the floor. He let go of her rear and grabbed her chest, groping her breasts and searching for the zipper to her flight suit as she squirmed and wriggled, trying to get away. He leaned forward and pinned her with his own weight, and she felt his manhood hardening and growing as it pressed between her legs, the heat of it like a furnace as his breath made the fur on her neck move as his lips touched it. He found the zipper and pulled it down all the way to where it stopped just above her pelvis. She groaned and tried to push up, but he kept her pinned as his hand entered her suit and panties, his fingers roughly rubbing her sex. The sensation was enough to make her buck violently. He tried to keep a firm hold on her but it was slipping. He reared up and she turned in time to receive another backhand to her face, this one almost knocking him unconscious as she lied limply on the bed, moaning lightly and holding her stinging cheek. Panther pulled out one of his daggers and inserted the tip into the tail hole, the edge facing away from her tail as he sliced the material from her tail to between her legs, her panties showing. She tried to get up, but a blow to the back of the head knocked her back down, making her vision swim. She rubbed her head as he grabbed her breast as his hand went under her shirt. With his other hand he held the dagger and cut the fabric of her panties, her anus and slit set free as he placed the dagger back in his belt and unzipped his flight trousers. She tried to pull herself across the bed when she felt something penetrate her womanhood and a small scream left her throat. His member entered her forcefully, nearly rocking the bed as he went inside her. He let go of her arm and grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled, jerking her head up as she gasped with pain and she looked right at him, their eyes locking and she felt the lust and urge fill his mind, his thoughts were like those of an animal as he ravaged her. His other hand still groped and nearly crushed her breasts, his head darted down and he kissed the nape of her neck before biting her, almost drawing blood. She felt the tears stinging her eyes as he raped her, thrusting in and out, in and out over and over. He reared up, still groping her breasts and thrusting as he felt himself near his climax and wishing it could last forever. She sobbed softly as she grabbed the blankets that were getting ruffled as she gripped them and try to pull away. His hand fell from her hair and she almost lunged forward, save for the grip he had on her legs as his withdrew his hand from her breasts and thrust even harder, growling in pleasure. He was unaware of the door opening behind him, until it was too late.

"Die, you BASTARD!" Panther turned and saw a vulpine standing in the doorway, looking enraged.

"Fox?!" he asked, surprised. The vulpine lashed out with a kick and knocked Panther away from Krystal. He ran to the vulpine and turned her over, and seeing the familiar face made her touch it to make sure it wasn't her mind playing tricks. She then sobbed into his chest as he held her. Panther picked himself off of the floor, rubbing his now sore jaw and pulling his daggers free as his member retracted back into his pants. The vulpine looked at Panther, murderous intent in his eyes. "I don't know how you got here, Fox, but you let Krystal go. She's _mine _now!"

"My name is not Fox," the vulpine said. "My name is Shin!" The non-vulpine reached into his jacket and pulled out a cylindrical object and pressed the switch, filling the room with light. When Panther lowered his arms from his face, he felt his jaw drop as a red and silver being stood before him. Shodai clenched his fists and lunged at Panther with his arm outstretched. Panther dove to the side as Shodai's fist went through the wall like it was Styrofoam. He pulled his arm free and faced Panther, who ran out of his room and closed the door behind him, locking it as he ran down the hallway. He looked back and saw the door fly into the facing wall and Shodai running down after him, and quickly catching up. Panther dove to one side as he entered the hangar as Shodai stopped and whirled in time to be blasted in the chest with a blaster. However, the bolts of energy merely made him take a step backward as they washed over his silvery body. He rolled out of the way and fired his Slash Beam at the gun, destroying it and hurting Panther's hand. Shodai fired his Spacium Ray, but Panther tapped something on his hip and the blue/white ray was deflected off of an octagon-shaped barrier that surrounded Panther. He patted the Deflector and laughed.

"How do you like my toy? It blocks any type of energy projectile coming my way. Andy against someone like you."

"_No doubt stolen," _Shodai replied, dropping his arms.

"Or pirated. It's all the same."

"_No matter how well defended, even a fortress has a weakness." _This was not Shodai's first time dealing with a force field, and he knew how to handle them. He placed his fists on his waist as his eyes flashed twin beams of light shot from them and struck the force field. There was a bright flash and the Deflector on Panther's hip shorted and burst into flame as he yelped in pain. He then turned to the Ultra being, both daggers drawn and lunged at him. Shodai brought both his arms in front of him, forming an 'X' at the wrists and clenching his hands into tight fists. Panther was frozen in mid-air, and was thrown back onto the floor. When he got up, Shodai did the same thing and he was paralyzed from the head down, unable to move. Shodai nodded and formed a Shredding Halo in his hand and threw it at Panther. It sliced through his shoulder and his arm fell to the floor, blood pouring from his wound, yet he stood stock-still, not screaming even though he desperately wanted to. The Halo came back and severed his other arm, two pools of blood forming on either side of him, and the last thing he saw was the ring of energy coming and slicing his neck and he saw himself fall and roll, and realized his head had been severed as he saw his now armless decapitated corpse fall to its knees, then to its belly as Panther's eyes closed in death. The twin pools became a moat of red around the body as blood gushed from his shoulder stumps and neck. Shodai lowered his arms and turned when he heard footsteps coming towards him and was embraced tightly by Krystal. She had down up her zipper, but he could still notice the tear between her legs and decided not to say anything. She looked at Panther's mutilated corpse and swallowed hard, turning into Shodai's shoulder. She had seen death before, but nothing this gruesome. They both heard a slow clapping and turned to see Wolf and some of his thugs coming from a corridor, Wolf clapping his hands in a slow pace.

"Well well, I never knew how ruthless your kind could be. I've seen you take on an entire Aparoid hoard by yourself but, this…this looks like it was done more for pleasure than anything else," Shodai looked at the corpse, then at Wolf, getting into a combat stance while pushing Krystal behind him with an arm. "Don't worry about her, I'm not interested in hurting your new girlfriend. And you," Wolf looked at Krystal. "You should have said that you had a new boyfriend, one who could turn a man into Swiss-cheese if he wanted to."

"Well maybe now we'll deal." Krystal got from behind Shodai and faced Wolf. "I have a new deal for you, but my terms are the same; Help Lylat fight the Anglars."

"And if we don't?" Wolf asked.

"Then he slaughters you all like cattle." Wolf looked over to Shodai and he folded his powerful arms over his chest. Wolf did the same and he pondered the situation over in his head before he looked up with a new smile and looked at Panther's corpse.

"It seems that we have a new opening," a low chuckle rippled through the crowd. "And I would like it if you and your friend there filled it. After all, we're going to need all the help we can get if we're going to fight the Anglars."

"We're in agreement then?"

"Two thing; One, I don't work for free."

"Done."

"Two, I want the bounties on me and my men lifted."

"I don't know,"

"Either that or you can leave." Krystal was silent before she replied.

"Fine." Wolf looked back at the crowd of thugs.

"You heard her, men. We're no longer wanted!" A cheer rang through the station at the announcement before Wolf turned back to face the duo.

"Tell General Hare that it was a pleasure doing business with him." Krystal gave a slight nod and headed for her ship, Shodai following and both exited the hangar while Wolf headed for the control room. Oh yes, things are going to be very profitable.


End file.
